Donna's BackUp Plan
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Set after JE, the Doctor meets a pregnant Donna. Except it's the Duplicate!Doctor and Alt!Donna meeting in the Alternate Universe in this scenario: a deliberate rip-off of The Back-Up Plan movie.
1. Part 1

**Characters:** TenII/Alt!Donna - there isn't a character tab for Alt!Donna, so I've kept to the ordinary Donna one.

**Prompt:** Movie scenes (re-write your favourite movie scenes with your fandom characters in the main roles)

**Warning:** This assumes TenII would choose Donna over Rose; and I am _well_ aware RTD said otherwise. Most of these chapters are T rated, but two of them _definitely_ need the higher rating! [Three of them if I end up posting the sequel]

**Summary:** Set after JE, the Doctor meets a pregnant Donna. Except it's the Duplicate!Doctor and Alt!Donna in this scenario.

**Disclaimer:** All I own are my daydreams. I certainly don't own The Back-Up Plan movie, or any of these characters.

**A/N:** Originally written for the Big Bang challenge at bbcland.

**A/N2:** Do I really need to point out this is NOT the way to get pregnant here, but I'm only using this method for dramatic purposes? No? Good!

**A/N3:** I'd be lying if I said this was a favourite film scene of mine [ignoring the fact I'd be hard pushed to actually be able to choose a favourite scene]; but I saw this film on the plane and immediately saw how it could play out in two different ways. So I posted this to force myself to finish it…

* * *

><p><strong>Donna's Back-Up Plan<strong>

**Part 1**

.

The duplicate Doctor woke to muffled shouting from outside his bedroom door. Not that he ever referred to himself as 'the duplicate Doctor'; he left that for certain other people to do so. The same certain people who were shouting somewhere outside his bedroom, no doubt banging on about some perceived misdemeanour of his or other. He really should get out of this place! It was doing his head in; what with all the arguments, the sulking and the accusing looks whenever he poked his head outside the door. It wasn't his fault he wasn't the original Doctor, was it, for Pete's sake? He'd been sent there as a deputy; or as a reward, whichever way you looked at it. But it turned out he was merely second best in oh so many ways. He was regarded as secondary and his emotions were apparently second best too.

What on earth had possessed him to say those words in Bad Wolf Bay? They'd been completely misinterpreted as a declaration of romantic love; he understood that now. But he'd been swept away by the moment, and it had seemed the right thing to do at the time.

Ah, so many things had seemed right at the time; and he'd had plenty of time to regret those choices.

The fact was that Rose had not only loved the Doctor but completely idolised him beyond his capability. Her obvious disappointment at being duped into accepting the duplicate had continued and not abated. Not in the least; to the point he was beginning to hate this world. He hated it with a vengeance because he had been sentenced to life imprisonment in his own personal hell.

With that thought in mind he decided that during his lunchbreak at Torchwood that day he would go and investigate some estate agents to find new digs. Anywhere else to live at that moment looked good. He was sure Jackie could accept his reasons for moving out so soon easily enough; she'd witnessed some of Rose's rants at him after all.

It hurt that she didn't want to help him choose a new name for this world; and would sulkily refer to him as 'the other one' or, even worse, 'the thing'. He grew to hate seeing her, so he stayed in his room as much as possible when he was back at Pete's house. At work in Torchwood he could easily avoid her and hide in his laboratory.

There was a note pinned to his noticeboard about compulsory company health checks; it wryly pointed out he had already missed his one three times and he had to attend ASAP. 'Bugger!' he thought; it meant he'd have to put off his trip to an estate agent until the following day.

* * *

><p>Everywhere she went she saw young children. Babies, toddlers, sweet infant school children in their cute uniforms… It almost broke Donna's heart that she couldn't have a child of her own purely because she didn't have a bloke in her life! With that fact in mind she had investigated the whole IVF procedure through a private clinic as she would never fit the criteria set by the NHS to be accepted for such a plan. Blimey it was expensive! It would be far cheaper to just allow herself to seek out a one night stand; if she could stomach the whole 'getting pregnant' bit with a complete stranger in what would probably be sleazy conditions.<p>

Yikes this broodiness was painful. What could or should she possibly do? Her only other option was to ask a male friend to be the father for her. Yeah, that one would go down a storm! And that was ignoring the possible reaction of her mother. Donna really hated her life.

"Donna!" her work colleague Linda hissed across the cubicle divide at her. "Do you still want to get pregnant?" She cautiously looked to her left and her right to double check no-one was listening. "Only, if you are Neville might be able to get hold of some prime sperm for you before he leaves the hospital next week."

"Is that why you're immigrating to Australia in two weeks? Been caught trafficking dodgy baby sperm?" Donna teased her in a low voice. "Look, nice idea, Linda, but I don't want Neville risking anything for my sake."

Linda almost crawled over to her. "It was his idea when I mentioned you. Honest!"

"What's the catch then?" Donna asked suspiciously. "Nobody does anything like this for free."

"Ah, you see…," Linda shifted uncomfortably, "we can't get anyone to have Reggie."

"You want me to have your dog!" Donna exclaimed loudly, before shushing herself. "Sorry!" Her voice had dropped down to a whisper. Linda grinned eagerly at her. "Oh, alright! I'll take Reggie; but this had better work."

"Here you go!" Linda placed a business card firmly into Donna's hand. "I've made you an appointment for tomorrow."

Donna looked at the address on the card, sighed, and carefully put it safely away in her bag. She was convinced she had just gained a dog and not a baby; and she set about thinking up a suitable cover to talk her mother round just in case.

She decided she would go out using her meeting with Neville as her lunchbreak, and pick up some more literature about bank loans afterwards. It was best to have a back-up plan. Would they even give a loan for IVF these days? It had been a while since she'd asked. Well, she'd find out soon enough.

She couldn't believe Neville had basically given her a turkey baster kit! Oh, she knew it was possible to get pregnant that way, but she had expected something a bit more sophisticated. Never mind, eh? Armed with several bank leaflets Donna left the large branch of Lloyds Bank and made her way out onto the street to collect Gramps' repaired telescope. To her dismay it was absolutely chucking it down, and she'd forgotten to bring an umbrella let alone her coat! Oh bugger! In a moment of angry indignation she shouted out for a taxi cab.

The duplicate Doctor had spent a fair amount of time giving out his details to various estate agents near the area he wanted, and had picked up details of some properties whilst he was there. Nothing had grabbed his attention yet; but there were plenty of possible flats, and that pleased him. As he stepped out of the branch of Winkworth's the heavens opened and it began to absolutely pour down! Typical! He hadn't even thought to pick up his umbrella, and he had an important meeting that afternoon that he needed to be impressive in. With that in mind he searched the passing traffic for an available taxi cab and shouted out.

As he leant forward to tell the cabbie where he wanted to go so did a woman at exactly the same time. They stared at each other in shock. "I'm so sorry," she stammered out her apology.

"No, I'm sorry," he immediately reciprocated. It couldn't be, could it? It was only Donna Noble standing in front of him! Well, this universe's version of Donna Noble.

"What do we do now?" she asked, and looked to the sky for inspiration.

"You take the cab; ladies first," he offered.

"Oh no! No! I couldn't do that to you," she spluttered in reply. "Perhaps we can share if we're going in the same direction."

"I'm going back to Canada Square," he supplied. "So if you're not then it's fine with me that you take the cab."

"You won't believe this, but I've got to go to Bank Street," she told him with a broad smile. "I couldn't get closer if I tried!"

They both turned to the cabbie to find a well-dressed woman was climbing into the cab. "Harrods please, driver!" she announced, and smiled smugly at the pair of them as they stood in the rain.

"Well of all the cheek!" Donna exploded. "Who does she think she is?"

"Someone far more important than us two, obviously," he observed. "Shall we go and console ourselves with a cup of coffee if we can't grab another taxi?"

She looked at her watch. "I'd love to but I can't chance getting back late. Oh look, there's another one!"

They both yelled out and the taxi cab stopped beside them. "After you," he said.

"Oh don't be daft! Get in," she insisted.

"Then let me pay for it," he replied. "I can't let a lovely lady like you take the brunt."

She blushed as they sat together on the back seat. "Thank you," she said meekly. "That's very kind of you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he told her sincerely, and was delighted to gain another blush from her. "Will your husband mind you sharing a cab with a complete stranger?" he asked her.

'Ooh! Fishing for information, I see,' Donna thought. "I haven't got a husband, or anyone else, before you ask," she answered boldly. "Not even a dog... not yet anyway."

"What a shame!" he responded, knowing Donna had loved dogs. "What type of dog would you choose if you could?"

And they happily chatted about dog breeds until they reached their destination. He asked the driver to stop right outside the office she worked in before getting himself dropped off. Now this was fun! Obviously he needed a Donna Noble in his life to give it some lightness. He resolved to 'accidently' meet her again if he couldn't get a liaison with permission. There was one problem: they hadn't exchanged information about their names, so officially he didn't know what she was called. All he knew was where she worked. Bugger! How could he do this without looking like a stalker? This would need some creativity on his part.

Donna sat down at her desk glowing with self-satisfaction. Who would have guessed she had met such a delightful gentleman? She decided she'd love to meet up with him again; and that was when realisation hit her. She hadn't found out his name! Oh for Pete's sake! All she knew was roughly where he worked; somewhere by Canary Wharf. Now how could she find out more information? An idea hit her, and she started to Google stuff to find which café would be suitable to cruise in. Some accidents needed to be planned after all.

She got her chance sooner than she had anticipated. It was decided that Donna should go out with Angela to buy some stuff for Linda's leaving do, and they found themselves gasping for a cup of coffee, heavily laden with numerous bags. "You grab a table, Donna, and I'll get us some coffee," Angela offered.

Donna quickly scooted across to the only available table, right in the large window. She plonked herself down with a happy sigh. "We've not done bad; it's only taken us forty minutes," she told Angela as their coffees were placed on the table before them.

"Not bad? I think we've done brilliantly," Angela replied as she sat down. Taking a sip from her mug, she peered briefly out of the large glass window, and remarked, "He's quite tasty!"

"Who is?" Donna asked, swivelling in her seat to have a look. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "It's him!"

"What do you mean 'him'?" Angela asked; clearly puzzled.

"The bloke I shared the cab with the other day," Donna said slowly so that Angela could understand her better. "I was hoping to catch a glimpse of him at some point."

"That's handy, because he obviously remembers you too. He's on his way over here," Angela remarked, and sat back to enjoy the show that was playing out in front of her.

He'd seen Donna through the plain glass of the café as he walked passed it towards the station. It was wonderful to suddenly catch sight of her, and he found himself beaming happily as his body automatically guided him in through the café door to greet her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN4:** This started as a two-part story and gradually built until I had ten parts, two DVD extras, and two sequels. I hope you don't mind too much!


	2. Part 2

**A/N:** With thanks to **mental_murmurs** for pointing out a glaring omission!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

.

He felt his heart going pit-a-pat desperately in his chest as he approached Donna, hoping against hope that he wouldn't show himself up as much as when he'd ran into her as they tried to grab the same taxi cab the other day. It had taken him miles longer than usual to say anything, and he had probably done his best impression of a goldfish. Not that he had personally practised it very often. Had she even noticed? Did she care? Would she actually know the difference between awestruck him and normal him? Of course she wouldn't! Instead she would assume he was like any other idiot she'd meet on the street. With that in mind, he hoped he'd make a better impression as he reined in his excitement and aimed for suave and sophisticated.

"Hello! Fancy seeing you in here. I thought you would be on your way home by now," he exclaimed with a broad grin, sticking out his hand to grasp hers and shake it. They gazed back at each intensely, lost in their own little world of glee before he noticed the woman sharing her table watching him with a great deal of anticipation.

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Angela offered her own hand to shake, saying, "Don't mind our Donna here; she always forgets to introduce me. I'm Angela by the way."

"Hello Angela," he said taking her hand briefly. "I'm Gareth. Gareth Martin."

"Why don't you sit down and join us, Gareth," Donna quickly offered, sweeping her hand to indicate the table in general, delighted that she had finally found out his name. "I'm Donna Noble, and this is Angela Roberts."

"Thank you, Donna Noble," he enthused, leaning towards her. "Anyone want anything else while I'm up at the counter? I'll just dump these…" He turned to place his coat and messenger bag on a spare chair that he'd dragged over, and then headed over to the counter to order a coffee.

"He looks nice; really nice," Angela whispered as she watched his progress through the tables. "No wonder he caught your eye."

Donna snorted at her. "It was a bit hard to ignore him seeing as we were trying to get the same taxi and practically sat on each other; but yeah, you're right. He's a gent," she reluctantly admitted as she kept her gaze on him.

"You know I could always suddenly find I've got to rush away," Angela suggested.

"Don't you dare make it so obvious," Donna warned her.

Angela threw a sulky pout. She'd thought it was a good idea! What was the matter with Donna? Stirring sugar slowly into her coffee didn't help her thought processes. Funny that!

Gareth reappeared at that point, laden with a coffee for himself and a biscuit for each of them. They chorused their thanks. "You know," he began as he adjusted his trousers and sat down, "it's really funny, but my mother's maiden name was Noble."

"Was it? Yes, that is quite a coincidence," Donna found herself gushing. "What was your dad's name?"

"Martian… I mean… Martin," he replied with an embarrassed giggle. "John Martin."

"I should have guessed the Martin bit, shouldn't I?" she asked with equal embarrassment. What must he think of her? Could she look more stupid without trying?

"I think my name might have been a clue," he replied, thinking how typically charming of her as he chuckled.

'Something is going on here,' Angela mused as she watched them coyly smile at each other. And then she noticed some blonde woman bearing down on them with an air of hurt indignation.

The woman made straight for Gareth as he happily sipped his coffee. "What are you doing in here wasting away your life with two women?" she demanded even before she bothered to glance at his companions. When she did, she gave an audible gasp and stepped back in shock. "YOU!" she spat out at Donna.

"What about me?" Donna retorted, clearly put out by the interruption.

Gareth placed a tender touch on her arm. "Just ignore her, Donna. She has no right to be here," he said as calmly as he could. Bloody hell! Why couldn't Rose leave him alone? He had no intention of giving her the satisfaction of seeing him riled.

"Rights?" she blurted out. "Listen here, you thing! You belong to me; not some Donna wannabe that you've managed to dig up."

He stood up then; his eyes blazing with anger. "You've got the wrong end of the stick yet again, Rose." He held out his arms to usher her away from Donna and her friend, thus saving them from any further interference. "We'll discuss this after we've got away from these lovely ladies." He ignored the snort of derision from Rose easily; ignoring his much-wanted response of slapping her around the face was harder, but he managed it. Something still resided in him from Donna after all.

Both Donna and Angela watched him with some concern. "Have I got you into trouble?" Donna murmured when he bent close to collect his coat and bag.

"No," he whispered back, and gave her a thankful smile. 'Still compassionate wherever you are in the galaxy,' he gratefully thought. "I'll be in touch."

But Donna despondently followed his movements as he walked away from them with the irate woman. It looked like she was yet again going to miss out on having a decent bloke in her life. She clutched at her stomach, hoping wildly that she would soon have some good news.

* * *

><p>She was idly wondering where exactly Renfrewshire was the next morning when her desk phone rang. Expecting it to be her friend Debbie getting back to her about Linda's leaving do, she answered cheerily, "Battersea Dogs Home! How may I help you?"<p>

"Hello! Do you have anything tastefully ginger that I can take out for a walk?" a man's voice replied.

The voice was faintly familiar. "Who is this?" Donna asked as her mind whirled through possible callers. "We only save anything ginger for the very best homes, so you'll have to prove yourself worthy."

"It's Gareth Martin. I can show you my references if you like," he offered cheekily.

"You'll need to show me more than that," she responded hurriedly. "I mean… or rather I don't mean… So what can I do for you, Gareth?" She really hoped she'd dug herself out of that hole. Thankfully there was a laugh on the other end of the line.

"As I said, I was hoping we could go out for a walk, or something of your choosing, so that we can finish our cup of coffee together," he told her.

"What about your girlfriend? I'd rather not get involved in anything dodgy," she said.

"Oh no!" he quickly denied. "She's not my girlfriend! Far from it. In fact she almost hates the sight of me, and always has done. Which makes me lodging at her parents' house all the more awkward. But I'm working on that; trying to get myself my own flat," he babbled on in his anxiousness. "She works at the same place as me, but not with me; that's all."

Donna frowned at the phone in her hand. What was he covering up? And why was he bothering to contact her? Did he think he could use her as some sort of smoke screen? "I see," she said, though she didn't really. "Why did she say you belonged to her then? Look Gareth, you'd better sort out your domestic life before you drag me into it."

"Don't go!" he yelled out, guessing correctly that she was about to replace the receiver. "She doesn't really think of me in any way romantic. We're not that way. And I definitely don't want her to before you suggest it… Please, Donna! Let me meet up with you again."

She could hear the pleading in his voice, and relented. Once couldn't do any harm, could it? "Go on then! I'll meet up with you. What were you going to offer me?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line. "How about I meet you from work, we go for a bite to eat, and see how it goes from there?" he asked hopefully. He was unbelievably relieved she was prepared to give him a chance to explain.

"Fine!" she pretended to huff. "But don't expect me to pay for the Happy Meals." She gained another laugh.

"I'd offer to give you a Big Whopper, but I don't want you getting the wrong idea," he answered playfully.

Had he almost purred at her? She couldn't believe her ears! The cheeky sod. "Nothing but the best for me, I see. I'd better warn you; I might ask to go extra-large." She had to hold the receiver away from her ear as he guffawed loudly.

"I'll be there about quarter passed five," he eventually managed to say, and rang off.

Donna happily hummed to herself for the next hour, eagerly anticipating her evening until she started to feel queasy; and then she began to feel decidedly nauseous! She felt quite bad about it until the thought struck that this might be a good sign. With that in mind she rushed to the nearest branch of Boots during her lunchbreak to buy a pregnancy test kit. She would have used it immediately but Debbie phoned her up and distracted her thoughts away.

* * *

><p>As he came off the phone Gareth literally did a little victory dance! He could hardly believe it; he was going to share a couple of hours with a Donna Noble. It wasn't THE Donna Noble, but it was almost just as good. He wondered if he was wearing the right tie with his shirt, if his after shave was to her liking, if he had shaved enough… and what was the matter with him? He <em>knew<em> what Donna Noble liked; he had all her memories hidden away if he wanted to access them. Not that he normally did, because that would be invading her privacy. But still… they were there ready and waiting for when he needed them.

Now what else should he do? Should he buy her flowers? Should he get her chocolates as a gift? Would he ever calm down? Was he being a complete prat? It was possible, he decided with a grin. In the circumstances it would be better if he booked them into a decent restaurant that would allow them somewhere private to talk together, and hopefully laugh a bit more if their telephone conversation was anything to go by. Yes, he couldn't wait to be with Donna later.

* * *

><p>She was very impressed with how dead on the dot he was. He'd even swept low and bowed before her, making her giggle in delight. "Would you care to join me in a repast, Ms Noble?" he had asked her.<p>

She had joined in the game by curtseying to him. "I would be delighted, Mr Martin," she had replied breathily through her giggles and then taken his offered arm to hold on to. "Where are you taking me?"

"Ah! I want it to be a surprise." He spoke lowly into her ear, causing delicious goosebumps to course up and down her spine. He felt the resultant shiver. "MacDonald's was already booked for a birthday party, and Burger King refused to accept us, so I'm afraid I had to choose somewhere else entirely."

"Dave's Café?" Donna asked in hopeful pretence. She coyly smiled at him.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but their delights could not be acquired this evening. Will the Riverside Café suffice?"

"You didn't! That place is expensive," she gasped in reply. "Tell me you are joking!"

He grinned broadly at her. "I shall do no such thing!" He stopped their progress along the pavement to tell her sincerely, "I'd do anything for you, Donna."

"Oh!" She felt herself blush deeply; and all he did was chuckle in reply.


	3. Part 3

**A/N:** This story may have grown, but at least that does allow me to add in a particular scene…

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

**.  
><strong>

He tried to tell himself he was merely escorting an old friend, a very old friend, to dinner. The original him had taken the original Donna out to dinner on numerous occasions; on dates that were not-dates. They'd always managed to avoid feeling this way. Other people had assumed otherwise, of course; and they'd had fun messing about with the concept. They had fed each other, fondled arms, held hands, even kissed on the odd occasion after they'd met Agatha Christie… Perhaps it hadn't been as innocent as they'd pretended, he now thought as he reminisced. There'd definitely been a spark of something. Why had they been such idiots? They should have explored this feeling, Gareth decided. With that in mind he returned his attention to the Donna Noble sitting in front of him.

He felt himself gooeyly smile at her as she told him about organising Linda's leaving do. She had the most beautiful mouth, he thought. It was often hard to notice her lips because her hair almost screamed for your attention; and he was ready to give it. In fact he was prepared to go further and run his hands through her hair, to feel its silky texture against his long fingers, to twirl a vibrant curl tenderly around his fingertips, to feel the long strands flick across his bare skin as he… He jumped awake out of his fantasy at that point because their main course had arrived.

"Mmmm! This looks delicious!" he stated instead, when her puzzled gaze fell upon him. He coughed and placed his napkin precisely on his lap. "Yours doesn't look too bad either."

Donna took a bite and exclaimed with a delighted low moan. That moan had instant consequences that he pretended weren't happening. This was Donna Noble he was talking to after all, and he'd rather not get publicly slapped! Come to think of it, he wouldn't want to be privately slapped either. Not in anger. He waited for her to smile at him again; fortunately she was doing a lot of that.

"Do you want a taste?" she asked him, and he almost got lost in overwhelming thoughts.

"Yes please," he weakly answered, leaning forward to place his lips briefly over her fork. He closed his eyes as the creamy goodness of the sauce hit his palate. "Now try mine," he offered, in his best sultry voice; and scooped up some of the items on his plate for her to try.

He watched, mesmerised, as her plump, full lips covered the end of his fork and her teeth pulled off the items of food. It was just like a Marks and Spencers food ad: bloody sexy! At this rate he wondered if he'd survive the dessert course.

"What did you say then?" she quizzed him; and he hesitantly worried what the heck he might have said out loud. "It sounded a bit strangled."

"Nothing!" he quickly said, trying to recover his emotions. Blimey! He had never felt this way since existing. Was it normal? Or more importantly; was it allowed? "I was just wondering how good the desserts were."

"I hear they are excellent!" Donna enthused. "I intend to go for something wickedly chocolaty. What about you?"

"I intend to go for you… your choice," he corrected himself, and coughed as though he had a froggy throat, bringing his hand up to adjust his collar. If he wasn't careful he'd never make it passed the end of that night. "More wine?" He held up the bottle to emphasise his offer.

Donna mulled the decision over in her head. Should she go for more wine and risk making a drunken fool of herself? Though he seemed to be playing the idiot, so it wouldn't be that drastic if she did; so she held up her glass in answer to his question. "Yes please."

He poured out the last dribs from the bottle. "All gone!" he cheerily declared. He picked up his own glass and raised it to her. "Here's to our new friendship."

"To our friendship," she chimed, and clinked glasses. "Long may it continue."

"I forgot that bit," he slightly slurred at her. He held his glass up again. "May you continue to light up my life just by being here, Donna."

She blushed. Oh heck! Did he mean that? "That's a bit strong," she modestly told him, and dipped her head, letting her hair fall forward.

"No, no!" he exclaimed. "Don't hide your face like that." He raised a hand to sweep errant strands of hair away from covering her eyes. "You have such a pretty face," he said softly. "And beautiful lips… lips that should be delicately kissed…" He blushed then when he caught her returning querying gaze. "I know you don't think I mean this, and I admit that I'm a little bit tipsy, but this isn't me being a drunken letch, honest it isn't." He moved closer, until he was a hair's breadth away. "You need to hear how desirable you truly are."

"You think so?" she asked as she fought with her disbelief.

"I know so," he answered confidently; and brushed his lips over her mouth. "You wouldn't believe how much I know so," he whispered and kissed her properly.

His kiss was _so_ tender as he took possession of her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly as she enjoyed the sensations of pressing against his increasingly full, ripe, lips. It was the best first kiss she had ever had! She just wanted more of him… well, she did until her nausea hit her; and it hit her hard!

She broke away from him, looking very green around the gills. "Excuse me for a moment," she stammered, shoved back her chair and ran to the toilets.

He sat there stunned. What on earth had he done wrong? Didn't you kiss like that in this universe? He'd watched the television very carefully and he was sure he'd done the kiss right. Oh heck! Would she want to see him again now? He sat and picked at his meal despondently as he waited for her to reappear.

Donna raced into the cubicle and lost her meal; she also lost her lunch and her breakfast by the feel of it. Oh bugger! Why did it have to come on now? Which begged the question: was she really pregnant? It had to be asked. So she sat down on the toilet seat, pulled out the pregnancy kit from her handbag, wrestled with the wrapping to get the flipping thing out! And then she peered at the small writing to work out how to use it; and how long you had to wait. Oh, that long, huh? She did the business, and started to count to help pass the time, "One elephant, two elephant, three elephant…" Then taking a deep breath she looked at the result. She was greeted with a definite positive symbol: she was officially pregnant! 'Hurray' and 'typical' in equal doses! If she hadn't confirmed it she would have chosen Gareth as a possible father candidate. After carefully wrapping up the stick in its packaging, she washed her hands in the provided sink, and then made her way out to where she hoped Gareth was still waiting for her. Knowing her luck he'd probably done a bunk.

No, he was sitting waiting for her, perusing the dessert menu. "Hello," he cautiously greeted her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you; much better. I… erm… I must have picked up a bug from somewhere," she said apologetically. "Have they got anything with chocolate?"

He beamed back at her. "Yes!" he said enthusiastically, and passed her the menu to drool over.

She kept eyeing him after that. He looked really worried. Was he that keen on her? It didn't seem possible somehow; but she wanted to believe it. If he was, how could she suddenly blurt out during their first date that she was pregnant? It almost didn't bear thinking about. He'd be gone from her life faster than a rat up a drainpipe. And she didn't want that, not when it looked like their relationship had so much promise.

He was keeping a careful eye on her; he didn't want her suddenly gagging again. Oh hells bells, he didn't want her to be frightened of kissing him. He'd rather enjoyed it, and for a glorious moment he was convinced she had enjoyed it enormously too. The practical side of him had noted the tones in her saliva had denoted her levels of arousal, her hormone levels… and curiously something else. Something he should have recognised but couldn't. Perhaps the wine was affecting him? He'd investigate it later, after their date.

They'd kissed so it was officially a date, wasn't it? He could almost jump for joy with the knowledge. He was on a date-date with Donna Noble! Who could he boast to? And more importantly who would understand or care? He tried not to let that thought dampen his spirits. Instead he did a little finger dance of joy under the table. "Am I being presumptuous if I ask when we can meet again?" he asked her when she had just shoved a spoonful of chocolate fudge cake covered in ice cream into her mouth. There was no way she could instantly give him a negative answer to that, and he felt quite smug with himself at the thought.

Donna gulped around the oozing goodness on her tongue. Fortunately she hadn't spluttered or choked on the yumminess assaulting her taste buds. "I erm… I think I'm willing to meet you again," she managed to eventually tell him. She scooped up the last of her chocolate fudge cake before she said anything more. "What were you thinking of doing next time?" she asked him innocently.

Several images bombarded his imagination; all of them involving some heavy sweating on his part. He gave a nervous cough. "I'm open to suggestions," he replied. "I can't ask you back to my place since I don't have a 'my place' yet. My lodgings are pretty grand though."

"How grand are we talking here?" she keenly asked.

He tried not to follow the progress of her wiping away a lump of fudge cake by the side of her mouth. "A big country mansion; you know the sort of thing. Long gravel drive, numerous bedrooms, a ballroom and a swimming pool around the back."

"Really?" She was clearly impressed. "Whose mansion is it then?"

"Have you heard of Pete Tyler, the Vitex millionaire? Well, it's his place," Gareth explained.

"No! Are you serious?" She waited for him to nod his head. "You must be mad to want to leave there."

"Or maybe not. The woman who shouted at you in the café is his daughter, Rose Tyler," he added.

Donna gawped at him. "But she's in all the papers. I thought she'd be a right glamour puss." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it; I have actually met Rose Tyler. I wasn't very impressed with what I'd read about her and I can't say I think very highly of her now! Did you say she is your friend?"

"No I didn't. She was appointed my guide when I came here to live, but she soon made it clear she didn't want the job or me as a friend. It doesn't help that we have to be work colleagues, but I'm awfully grateful to Pete for getting me my job. I'd hate to be somewhere else now," he said.

"It's good you like your job," she consoled him.

"It was the _only_ good thing in my life; and then I met you," he impulsively stated. Taking the bull by the horns he leant across to grasp her hands. "I'm so glad I met you, Donna. How do you feel about meeting me?"

Now there was a loaded question! Donna gave his hands a squeeze back, and took a deep breath. Was this the time to tell him?


	4. Part 4

**A/N:** You might like the way this is heading.

**A/N2:** I _really_ wish I could have shown you the pictures I used to illustrate this on my live journal page!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

.

Donna tried not to look directly into his eyes, but the pools of deep brown exquisiteness tripped her up and she fell headlong into their world. All she wanted to do was make everything better for him, ease away his discomfort, and kiss away his blues…

That thought shook her. What on earth had come over her? She hardly knew him after all. And he was still expectantly looking at her, waiting for the answer to his question. How _did_ she feel about meeting him exactly? She couldn't blurt out that she was elated that he might be the future father of her child, could she? Not now when it had been proven he wasn't, but she didn't want to let him go, just in case, you know, anything happened in the meantime; and she had grown to like him. "Gareth, I don't know what to say; I honestly don't. Please don't get me wrong! I'm not giving you the brush off," she said as she gripped his hands then as his face fell. "I don't want to rush into things and ruin it all. Do you understand?"

He felt part of him die slowly. "Yes, I understand," he sincerely replied.

She smiled gratefully at him. He was such a sweetheart!

He might understand but that didn't mean he wanted to, or that he didn't want to rage at the injustice of everything that he desired possibly walking away from him if he wasn't careful. He rubbed his thumbs nervously over her knuckles. "We'll take things one day at a time, huh?" Several thoughts raced through his mind. How could he impress her enough to let him stay in touch? "How do you fancy coming to my digs this weekend and saying 'hello' to Pete and Jackie Tyler?" he suddenly offered. "I could ask to borrow a car and have a little drive out somewhere. What do you say? Do you fancy lunch in a country pub?"

"That would be lovely!" she enthused. Blimey! She could hardly believe her luck. She'd get to meet Pete Tyler and his wife. How many people could say that one? Not many people she knew anyway. "Wouldn't they mind if I just turned up on the doorstep?" she wondered.

'Aw Donna! Why are you always so unsure of your welcome?' He released a hand to caress her face. "They will only need to take one look at your beautiful face and they'll welcome you with open arms," he told her. "Just as I did." And then he kissed her. Slowly, sumptuously, and seductively. Enough to make more than her toes curl and leave her begging for more!

* * *

><p>She could hardly take it all in! She was on her way to a well-known millionaire's mansion to meet the most wonderful bloke she had ever known. It was definitely a fairy tale come true. Any moment now she expected the wicked fairy to turn up and spoil it all; or she'd wake up. It was fifty-fifty what would happen next. All sorts of emotions welled up as she watched the green belt landscape whiz by the window. Hopeful she wouldn't make a fool of herself this time… okay, that had been a school trip and she'd drunk far too much Coca Cola, but even so… And her mother hadn't let her forget it in a hurry.<p>

"Don't forget to mind your 'p's and 'q's, Donna," Sylvia had advised before she left for the station. She had run a critical eye over Donna's outfit and adjusted the neckline slightly. "We don't want to give them ideas, do we? You shouldn't have too much of your goods on show. And don't talk with your mouth full."

"When have I ever done that?" Donna demanded. "I do know how to behave at the table."

"And mind that you do, missy," Sylvia had huffed in reply. "You want to keep in with this Gareth fella if you know what's good for you."

"Mum!" Donna batted away her mother's fussing hands from her body. "You'll frighten him off at this rate. All I'm doing is going to meet his friends… and boss."

"Exactly!" Sylvia crowed as she tried to adjust Donna's top again with small tweaks. "A good impression is needed; especially if you become his wife."

"Oh for God's sake, Mum! I've met him a grand total of three times now, so how does that become an engagement?" Donna glared defensively at her.

Sylvia gave a small shrug. "It doesn't… But it could! So just think about it."

"Yeah. Love you too," she threw at her mother, and hastily left the house.

As she sat on the train it wasn't her thoughts of inadequacy that started to plague her, or the expected morning sickness that she was fending off with a bag of barley sugar sweets and ginger toffees; no, it was something totally new that week. She had compared notes with Molly, the pregnant girl in distributing, and the mother of three, Helen, who sat next to her. The problem was her libido. Fortunately the pair of them had confirmed that pregnant women often feel… she didn't like to use the word 'horny' but it did cover what she felt. It worked as a description, but it was by far no relief. And to add to her consternation she had already ogled three blokes by the time she'd taken her seat on the train. What was the matter with her? Scrub that; she knew exactly what the matter was, and she was dreading what the consequences might be. Instead she decided she would announce to Gareth she was pregnant as soon as possible. It wasn't fair to him if she didn't, she reasoned, and he had the right to know what he was getting himself into.

Perhaps she shouldn't have pulled that mirror out of her handbag to practise saying the words to her reflection? That woman in the green coat had looked extremely flummoxed when she'd walked passed. Not to mention the guy in the Red Dwarf t-shirt who had thrown her the weirdest look she had ever received in her life. She resolved to keep her thoughts to herself for the rest of the journey instead.

She stepped out of the station to be greeted with a semi-rural landscape. It looked like it might be very pretty round there. Gareth had said he'd meet her at the station, so she anxiously swept her gaze eagerly over any passing motorist and their cars. "Over here!" yelled a familiar voice; and then she saw him. Guh!

She waved at him before running shyly over to the car he was standing next to. The fact that she was so distracted she almost ran in front of a bus had nothing to do with him looking so scrummy in his designer sunglasses and baring so much flesh. "Nice car!" she remarked once she safely reached him.

"This old thing," he tried to say as nonchalantly as he could, patting the bonnet beside him. "It's only a DB9."

"Yeah, only! It obviously costs a lot because paying for it's taken the shirt off your back," she retorted as she glanced at his naked torso; wandering down to his cotton shorts and his long, exposed legs. Long slender, hairy, lovely legs, she noted. The legs of an athlete.

"Oh!" He ran his hands self-consciously over his chest, ending up semi-hugging himself. "I was sorting out some stuff and lost track of the time. I meant to have changed my clothes before I came to pick you up. Sorry."

"Nah! That's alright!" she said, grinning cheerfully at him. "And to think my mum was worried **_I_** was showing too much of my chest."

"Oi!" he playfully cautioned her. "I didn't do this deliberately…" He gestured towards himself and his lack of clothing with one hand. "And where's my kiss?" he asked petulantly.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, placing her hands briefly on his shoulders, above his strong, muscular chest; and she instantly felt the need to stroke his naked flesh. 'Down girl! Down!' she told herself, and allowed him to usher her into the passenger seat.

His hand hovered over the gear stick, next to her knee. "Are you sitting comfortably, Ms Noble?" he asked. "Where to?"

"Home, James!" she replied in her best posh voice; and they giggled with delight at each other. She glanced across at the smattering of light brown hairs on his chest, and fought hard to resist the urge to run her hand up and over his thigh, fascinated by his tender flesh and wondering how it would feel to her gentle touch.

He pretended not to notice where her gaze kept dropping as he drove along; and he couldn't deny that he had to wrench away his own attention from her cleavage every now and then, and back onto the road ahead. Not that her legs weren't noteworthy; long legs that went all the way up to her arm pits! He felt a shaft of something hit him right in the groin area.

Several leafy lanes later they drove down the driveway to a large mansion. He hadn't been kidding! It was very impressive. "Where do you sleep? Are you the equivalent of the batty woman in the west wing?" she teased him as the car drew up in front of the main entrance.

He leant across to assault her with his tickling fingers. "I'm not sure I should let you find out," he told her as he attacked her knees.

She shrieked and then whacked him on the shoulder. "Stop it! I'm trying to look all sophisticated when I walk through the door," she retorted.

"There's no need to," he replied. "They've all gone out for the day; to some garden fete." He got out and raced round to graciously open her door, and handed her out. "Do you fancy the grand tour?"

"Try stopping me," she answered with a wink.

Throughout their progress around the house Donna's jaw dropped. So much opulence! Do people really live like that? The swimming pool had looked extremely inviting, but she'd turned down his suggestion that they go skinny dipping; the cheeky git! And then he showed her the huntsman's lodge. "This is where I'm allowed to stay now. I used to be in the main house," he said as he opened the front door.

It was very basic, and obviously the home of a bachelor in decorating mode, but she liked it; she liked it a lot. She turned to say so, and found he was standing awfully close. "It's very nice," she told him breathily. She could feel her heart thumping in her mouth, as she licked suddenly dry lips. All the moisture had seemed to have escaped from her mouth and gone south. She opened her mouth as though she was gasping. He was gazing at her so intensely, so darkly with those deep brown eyes of his, as though he was frightened to say a word to her lest she took flight. There was no way in hell she'd leave now; not when she had a hunky man lusting after her. And yes, she finally admitted to herself he was sexually interested in her. It was as clear as day on his face right that second. He was undressing her with his eyes; she could almost feel his caresses on her body. Without thinking she leant nearer to him to sniff his natural musk, and she could see his muscles keening as she did so, like a coiled spring.

Oh my goodness! Her eyes were beckoning, urging him on. To the point that he almost expected her to snap out her tongue and grab him around the neck to drag him within her grasp. He moved nearer anyway, wanting to take in her aroma; his hands automatically reaching out for her body, wrapping themselves around her waist, drawing her closer and closer. "How about I show you the bedroom?" he almost panted next to her ear.


	5. Part 5

**A/N:** You do realise that this story began purely so that I could do this scene, don't you? Ha ha ha!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5<strong>

.

Donna almost literally pounced on him, wedging him up against the kitchen worktop, bending him backwards in her enthusiasm. Gareth willingly let her plunder his mouth, gripping her body to him as she held his head in place by weaving her fingers into his hair. Not that he was going to let her have it all completely her way; it wasn't in his nature to. Instead he lifted her body by tightly holding her bottom with both hands, and, stepping forward, swivelled them towards the kitchen table, half laying her across it. His eager body followed her down.

There was no doubt in her mind now that he wanted her; the hard press of his lower body told her that as they ground against one another. Teeth may have made contact, lips accidentally bitten in their eagerness; the stack of unopened mail certainly went west and landed on the floor. There was a fair bit of mutual groaning, that was for sure, as they explored the tastes and textures of each other's mouths and got closer still. They rolled on the slippery surface until Donna was practically straddling him.

"Have you got, or ever had, any sexually transmitted diseases?" she suddenly asked him, panting from the exertion of kissing him to within an inch of his life.

"No!" he replied indignantly. "Of course not… Not that I should tell you, but it would be a bit hard to," he muttered.

"You what? What did you say?" she demanded. "Why would it be hard for you to have one?"

He blushed a deep pink, right to the tips of his ears. "Because I can't have one." She glared at him disbelievingly; forcing him to add, "Alright! I've never done anything like this before. There! I've said it."

"Never? As in 'not with a woman' never, or 'never in my life' never?" she tried to clarify, staying prone above him.

"The second one, since you ask. I've never had sex in any form with any person before," he reluctantly admitted. "I know I'm supposed to be excessively experienced by now, but I'm not! I'm really sorry."

"Oh!" she answered, and considered him carefully. "Is it a religious thing, this not having sex? Are you one of those types who pledged their virginity, or is it…? No, it's no good; I can't imagine you never having the opportunity before, because let's face it you're bloody gorgeous and you must have wanted to unless you've been locked in a monastery all your life."

Should he admit he was sort of locked away for a couple of years? Better not in the circumstances; she'd never look at his hand in the same way again. Or him; and he couldn't risk losing her now from his life. He gazed deeply into her clear blue eyes to add depth to his sincerity. "I can honestly say I have never had the inclination before. I was given the opportunity once or twice but I didn't take it because it seemed wrong… and she was…" He faltered, not wanting to continue that thought.

"She was Rose," Donna correctly guessed.

"Yes," he sneered. "It was her. I don't know what gave her the idea I'd be interested in playing her sex games."

"Why didn't take up her offer?" she calmly asked. There was no judgement, no sleazy curiosity, from Donna; just interest in him.

"Why? Because it wouldn't mean anything to me beyond mild inquisitiveness. I'm so glad I didn't, otherwise this moment would not be so sweet." Gareth fondly gazed thankfully up at her and delicately twirled a lock of her hair as it lay on his chest. "She's not a patch on you; my beautiful Donna."

"Aw, Gareth!" she exclaimed breathily, overcome with the emotions he was provoking in her; and that was after you took into account her need to satisfy her impatient libido. He was a clean-living, incredibly sexy virgin, and all hers. Oh my goodness! Could this get any better?

She lunged at him once more, kissing him deeply and letting her hands wander down his chest, heading south; but he pulled away this time. "Wait! I haven't got any condoms! I'm so sorry, Donna. I'm just not used to having a sex life to plan for, or the possibility of one."

"It doesn't matter," she said from next to his lips. "I've allowed for that."

He pulled back again. "What do you mean you've allowed for that? Tell me, Donna. Please! Is there any danger of you getting pregnant? Only, I can wait if it's a problem."

"I can't bloody wait! I want you now; and I assure you that you can't get me pregnant. I've taken care of it so stop yabbering on and bring that talented mouth back here," she retorted, gripping the back of his neck with astonishing force.

Okay, he knew she really did want this now; he could be sure of that. He didn't have to worry whether or not she was just humouring him, or if he was exploiting her trust. Instead he could enjoy the encounter for what it truly was, and glory in what it might become for them in the future.

They traded more hungry kisses as their tongues smoothed over each other, shifting from the uncomfortable kitchen table, bouncing from the worktop, and up against the kitchen door. "I want you so much!" he crooned at her, breaking momentarily from their kisses.

"Then you'd better prove it," she answered, nipping at his jawline.

Bloody hell! This was fantastic; what would she do to him for an encore? He was almost blind with lust as he allowed his hands to wander over her body frantically before licking her neck in return; and she let him. "How do you want me to?" he asked huskily.

She halted her attack on his throat. "Are you seriously asking me what to do, in a birds and the bees' way… or are you referring to a possible position to give me full satisfaction?"

He looked horror-struck in his confusion. "I dunno! You tell me… since you know what you're doing." He pointed vaguely in a direction. "Where would you like us to erm…"

She deliberately dropped her voice low to reply straight into his blush-infused ear, "The bedroom, or have you forgotten already that you suggested that one."

The response she got was him bending low and instantly lifting her into his arms. "I'd better show you the way," he told her. "I can't risk you getting lost."

She batted weakly at his strong arms. "Gareth! Put me down! You'll do yourself an injury!"

"Not until we reach our destination, oh fair maiden," he said, grinning back at her smugly as he easily carried her up the narrow stairs to the room above.

* * *

><p>It was difficult to carry Donna whilst attempting to kiss her at the same time; and that feat didn't take into account the amount of giggling they were doing together. He carefully toed open the gap wider and then kicked the bedroom door shut. As he did so there was a little congratulatory thought that thanked God he had changed the bed sheets. Shame he hadn't thought to move the step ladder, the stacked paint pots or the cordless drill propped up just inside the entrance. The whole lot clattered down, causing a hell of a din!<p>

She slipped out of his arms so that he could sweep away the most offending items from their path to the bed. "Well done, Gareth! Why don't you just announce to the world what we are doing?" Donna griped, stepping cautiously over a tin of magnolia emulsion. "Or do you hoist a flag like the Queen has? I'm sure the whole estate would love to know we are in your bedroom."

"Donna! Would you stop focusing on the negative! Anyone would think you are trying to talk yourself out of this," he hissed back with equal force. "Oh great!" he moaned as the phone rang on the bedside cabinet. "That is all I need."

"Let me deal with this one," she offered, and picked up the receiver. "Good afternoon! How may I help you?" She listened carefully to the voice on the other end of the line. "I'm afraid he is terribly busy at the moment, and won't be able to get to the phone for another hour or so. If I could take a message…"

He watched with concern when she held the receiver some distance away from her ear after that. 'Who is it?' he mouthed at her.

'Some bint, who wants to rant at you,' she mouthed back; handing the phone over when he indicated that she should.

He listened for a few moments to the female voice, and then interrupted the caller by saying, "Rose! I don't know what you think you are playing at by phoning me but this is none of your business! I won't thank you for calling…" He tossed the phone on the bed, and leered at Donna. "Come here you!"

All Rose heard on the other end was a delighted shriek, followed by the sound of something rubbing up against the mouthpiece and then lots of moaning! Then funnily enough the line went dead…

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** The next chapter is the **DVD Extra 1** that covers what happens immediately after this point. If you can't stand the thought of them having sex, please skip to **Part 6** because you won't be missing any plot points. :)


	6. Part 6

**A/N:** Back to the story, but angst is ahead…

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6<strong>

.

Oh my God! He couldn't move, couldn't speak… couldn't do anything but grin inanely at Donna as she lay within his arms. If only this moment could last forever. He trailed a finger lightly down her arm and kissed her temple. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "You look happy!"

"That's because I am," he confirmed. "What is it?" he asked with concern as she tried to wriggle away from him.

"Gareth… where's your bathroom?" she queried, sitting up and breathing deeply.

He pointed the general direction. "Just out there; second on the right," he told her, sitting up to join her, placing his hands tenderly on her shoulders from behind.

She shook him off. "Excuse me!" she blurted out, clamping a hand firmly over her mouth; and ran! She ran as though her life depended on it.

Deeply concerned, he chased after her, and found her heaving over the toilet pan, resting her hands on the seat. He watched with some dismay as she finished being sick, rinsed her mouth and turned to smile weakly at him. "What's the matter, Donna? And please don't fob me off this time," he said gently.

Tears welled up in Donna's eyes, and she visibly squared her shoulders as she kept her gaze on him. "I've got something to tell you, Gareth. I… I… I meant to have told you before." She wiped at her eyes and drew in a breath. "I'm pregnant," she revealed. "Who'd have thought it, huh?" She tried to give him a cheery shrug and failed miserably.

"Pregnant? But you said you couldn't get pregnant," he inanely said, and then stumbled back from her, clutching the door frame as the truth hit home, hard. It wasn't as though he couldn't have guessed; he had to finally acknowledge that he had been ignoring the taste of a particular hormone in his mouth acquired when he had used his tongue to explore her earlier. He could feel its tang as he pressed his tongue up and behind his front teeth. Flicking his eyes towards her stomach, he asked, "How far gone are you?"

"Only a couple of weeks," she replied in small voice. "Just enough for morning sickness to strike."

Weeks? That was long enough to have lasted their whole bloody relationship! "Why didn't you tell me? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? You're involved with someone else and you didn't tell me!" he accused her, still stumbling away from her. Why was she doing this to him; and inow/i when they'd just... 'been'…together.

"Gareth, I'm sorry…" she started to apologise, wringing her hands in that agitated way she always did when extremely unsure.

All he could think was the fact that his progenitor-Donna would inever/i have done this to a man, and that this Donna wasn't suddenly the same. "DON'T!" he ordered her, pointing an accusing finger in her face. "Don't use that old line on me… You used me, though I don't understand why... well I do. I was just a piece of meat." He wiped at his own eyes as he fought with his spiralling emotions. Grief and betrayal were uppermost. "Why, Donna? Why? I… Oh my God! What am I going to do now?" He covered his eyes with both hands, not caring if she saw his anguish or not, and slid slowly to the floor. He'd invested too much in this relationship already; if she hadn't been the same Donna as he was expecting he would never have done so. All his dreams of clawing back what he'd known from his memories and building on them were dashed in an instant, leaving him floundering in a stormy sea.

He felt gentle hands touching his shoulders, the thumbs rubbing consolingly across his skin. "Oh Gareth, I didn't mean to upset you. There's no one else in my life; and I don't want anyone else, I really don't."

"Ha ha! Good one, Donna. Like I'd believe that. You'll be telling me next it was an immaculate conception," he replied bitterly from behind his hands. "I think you'd better leave me alone and go back to the father."

He felt so sick in his soul in that moment. The air in front of him moved as she obviously left his side and made her way back to the bedroom. He stayed curled up in his own little ball of hell, trying to ignore the sound of her sniffles as she went. Taking a deep gasp of oxygen, he rose from his position and walked slowly to his bedroom door to forlornly watch her finish getting dressed. "I can explain everything," she tried to tell him.

But he held his hands up in submission to stop her. "Why bother, Donna? Just let me chalk this up to experience, please. I thought I knew you, but I was wrong… so wrong."

"You're doing it again!" she fumed at him. "You seem to think you know me so bloody well; but you don't! There's no way in hell that you could!"

"Oh really?" he blazed back. "Do you want to know where I came from? I wasn't born in the conventional sense, I came into being. I came from YOU!"

Stunned, she gawped at him, wondering if she was having a close encounter with a complete loony. "What does that mean? How on earth can you have come from me, you pillock?"

Bending down, he tried to cover his slip up by focusing his attention on retrieving his underpants. "Nothing; it means nothing. Please ignore I said that," he said sheepishly.

"No I won't!" she told him, stomping over to make her own accusations. "You keep coming out with these weird little snippets of La-la-land. Who exactly do you think I am? You seem to be mixing me up with someone else entirely and I want to know who!"

"I got it wrong. Just leave me be," he begged, fastening up his trousers that had been slung on the back of a chair. "I seem to be getting far too much wrong since I came to this world."

"There you go again! What do you mean 'this world'? I don't see any other world around here," she continued her tirade by waving her hands about.

"You wouldn't. My home was in another dimension, in an alternative universe," he explained.

"Silly me! Fancy me not noticing that one," she mocked him. "Did you meet Duck Dodgers on the way here?"

In any other instance he would have laughed at that; but now all he wanted to do was cry at the injustice of this moment and for the things he had left behind. "Marvin the Martian," he mumbled. "Everyone deserves their own Martian."

"What are you on about? Are you losing the plot, Sunshine?" she huffed angrily at him.

He laughed mirthlessly then. "How typically Donna Noble," he said with a shake of his head. "At least you didn't call me bonkers this time."

She watched in horror as he began to tremble violently. Pushing him to sit on the bed, she frantically tried to think of possible ways to calm him down. "Gareth, I've never said you are bonkers," she gently reminded him. She sat down next to him to ask, "Who did, sweetheart?"

A sob wrenched its way out of his chest. "You did! The original you."

"The original me?" she asked in confusion. "What does that mean, and where exactly is this original me?"

"Inside my head and far across the universe," he gave her an ironic huff. "I hear her sometimes when I need a female point of view."

Donna hesitantly asked him, "Are you trying to tell me you're a transsexual? A lesbian transsexual or something?" This was getting weirder by the second. And bizarrely he was still the best candidate for a future father.

Gareth's head jerked indignantly up then. "No! I've not got that sort of problem. I'm a heterosexual man, in case you hadn't noticed. But I have these voices in my head…"

"So you're schizophrenic," she suggested.

Was he? Could he be schizophrenic and not know it? Silly idea! He knew exactly who the voices were and why they were there. "The correct term for what I am is biological metacrisis," he clarified. "It is the amalgamation of two distinct temporal personalities and their corresponding deoxyribonucleic acid." Oh dear! He saw her eyes glaze over as his words passed through her short term memory.

All she heard was the word 'crisis' in his explanation, and was totally none the wiser; apart from the fact she felt he wasn't lying to her. He truly believed what he said. Whether it was a pack of delusional lies was another matter. "If you say so," she commented for something to say.

Was she calling him a liar? Of all the bloody cheek! "Who is he? Tell me his name," he demanded as outrage blazed through him. "This man who is important enough to father your child but not important enough for you to have actually mentioned him all this time we've being seeing each other."

"I don't know his name; I honestly don't!" she insisted. Realisation caught up with her as to why he was so angry. "It's not what you think; I didn't have sex with anyone… I used a sperm donor."

"Is that what we're called these days," he bitterly asked, prising off her fingers that had crept up to grip his arm so desperately.

The slap was a complete surprise. He staggered comically back onto the bed.

She stood up, using her full height to dominate the conversation. "Listen here, because I won't tell you again! I haven't had sex with any other man since well before I knew you. I'll look it up in my bloody diary if you want the exact date. The day I met you was also the day I went and got a sperm donor. I'd left the clinic less than… what… thirty minutes when I got in that cab with you!" she yelled at him. "If you don't want to believe that, then that is entirely up to you but I am not staying around here to be called a liar!"

His cheek still violently stung as he rubbed it absentmindedly and heard her explanation. Now that _did_ sound like Donna; his Donna, in both incarnations. Relief flooded him at the thought of her not being with another man. There wasn't someone to lose her to. But that also meant she was still pregnant, and that pushed him well into the limelight. All that lip he might get from her family and he wasn't even the father! Should he walk away? Let her face this on her own? Was he nuts to even consider staying by her side? Then again, she might not want him anymore…

"I'll go and get my car," he mumbled.

"Is that all you've got to say, Gareth,… after all this?" she demanded from him. "Seriously?"

He stood too, standing face to face. "You tell me what to say, Donna. You've just dropped the news of your pregnancy on me, and all I can think of is how you lied about it."

"This is you avoiding the topic of children. Why don't you just come out with it and say you don't want them," she snapped at him.

He reached out to hold her arms. "I never said that. We've never even discussed children, not ever." He began to rub small circles on her arms with his thumbs, in a comforting gesture. "But for the record, I'd love to have children one day. In fact it was part of my life plan, and I was sort of hoping…"

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

"If we could…," he began to say as he bent forward and brushed his lips over hers. "Try together."

"So you don't mind about the baby?" she hopefully asked.

"I'm getting used to the idea," he replied softly. "I'd like to kiss you again if that's allowed."

She nodded her agreement eagerly.


	7. Part 7

**A/N:** Here comes the confrontation you were expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7<strong>

.

Gareth tipped forward to kiss her properly, bringing his hands up to hold her jaw lovingly within his grasp as he did so. He moved slowly over her lips, determined to enjoy their softness and tender touch as he became increasingly aware of her hands, that had started off by wrapping themselves around his waist but had soon after drifted down towards his bottom and were at that moment caressing his cheeks. Despite his best efforts, his groin had perked up to this distinct attention, and made him groan into Donna's mouth as he rubbed against her body.

She couldn't help herself; he had such a sexy body that cried out to be explored by her. Any doubt that she might have had was instantly wiped away by his physical response, and she mentally grinned in triumph. Once he had ground into her a few times she wanted to do more than that. In fact her libido was demanding quite a lot more; and was very insistent.

* * *

><p>She rolled over and peered at the clock. "I suppose I ought to go and catch my train home," she stated.<p>

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to face him again on the bed. "Oh no you don't! I'm going to drive you all the way home… Oh yes I am, before you grumble at me," he playfully told her, tapping the tip of her nose and leaning in to peck at her mouth. "I have no intention of letting you out of my sight."

"You are too much," she chided him, returning his kisses.

"Perhaps I am; so sue me!" he laughed.

They'd only just made their way downstairs when the front door was loudly rapped upon. Gareth sighed and stepped forward to open the door. His heart sunk when he saw who it was. "Yes Rose? What do you want?"

She managed to barge passed him. "Did you take Dad's car earlier?" she asked him.

He shook his head resignedly. "He said I could borrow it to go up to the station. I left it where I found it, and the keys are back in the hall dish," he explained. "What's this really about?"

"Nothing," she tried to say nonchalantly as she swept her gaze around the small room. "Has she left then?"

"Who, Rose?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Your Donna wannabe tart," she answered.

Donna appeared from the kitchen clutching a glass of water. "Are you referring to me?"

Rose eyed her up and down. "It seems so." She turned her attention back to Gareth. "Tell me, Doctor Thingy, what _is_ the attraction exactly? I never did understand it, not even when we needed Donna to save the universe. She's far too old for you for a start!"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Rose? You are too old for me as well," he pointed out.

Rose visibly bristled. "But you weren't supposed to go for her," she waved in Donna's direction, "you were created for me."

"Oh really? I'm only aware that my creation happened because of you; twice! I hadn't realised that made me your pet slave," he fumed at her. Suddenly all he wanted to do was hate her; and he'd never _ever_ thought he would feel that way towards her.

Rose ignored that, as she obviously deemed it unimportant. Instead she focused her attention back on Donna who was watching this exchange in confusion. "Did he tell you why he wants to hang about with you?" She almost gloated as she asked the question. "You remind him of his mummy!" Rose cackled then. "The saintly Donna Noble, the saviour of the universe also known as the DoctorDonna; who took my Doctor and poisoned his mind against me so that he dumped me here with this duplicate thing."

"Have you been drinking, Rose?" he quietly asked when she stumbled slightly as she tried to hold onto the back of a seat.

"Mind your own business," she snapped back. "I can do what I like."

"And so can I," he replied tartly. "We have plans, so if you could leave…" He glared openly at her.

"Fine! I'll leave you to enjoy your ginger floozy. I don't know if she is as easy as the original Donna Noble is, but at least I know it will all be completely wasted on you; as you apparently have no idea why you've got one!" she threw at him in a last attempt to gain his anger. She also held up her bent little finger and cackled again as she revelled in embarrassing him.

"Rose! Go and eat something before you die of alcoholic poisoning," he ordered her, racing to open the front door as an obvious clue to leave the lodge.

"I'm going," she told him tetchily, and tried to touch his tie, but he swung his body away in time. "Bye Donna! I hope you enjoy his friendship because you definitely won't get much else from this poof." Rose then walked away from their joint stunned gazes.

"I'm so sorry Donna about that happening," he instantly apologised. "Rose and I have a complicated relationship. I'll go and… erm… get my car." He then almost bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>Donna was gladdened to see him return within two minutes. She had wondered if he had run after Rose, but instead he had turned up outside with a much more modest car and had bustled in with a determined look on his face before disappearing up the stairs. He appeared back down beside her, carrying a suit cover. "Is everything alright?" she asked anxiously.<p>

"I just needed to pick up these last things and then I'm done," he explained without really explaining.

She frowned at him. "Okay," she said, drawing out the syllable.

He guided her out into the car, politely opening the passenger door for her, and placed the suit in the boot before joining her inside. "Phew! I'm glad that's finally done!" he declared to her. "I won't be hurrying back here again."

"Why?" she couldn't help asking.

He gave her a consoling grin as they drove out of the driveway. "I had already packed most of my stuff, just in case; but Rose's behaviour today has forced me to make the move. I'm going to drop you off home then book myself into a hotel while I get the last part of my rental contract sorted out," he told her as he drove along. "Then it's you and me, baby! We'll be free to do whatever we want to."

"Oh wow!" she gasped. "I hadn't realised you were that unhappy back there."

"You don't mind, do you?" he suddenly asked. "I don't want to appear as though I'm pushing you into something."

"Nah! I can't see that happening," she happily replied; and they snuggled together as much as you can when you are driving. She laid a hand on his upper thigh, and his hand wavered from changing gear and resting on her thigh in return.

Then that damned libido of hers began to rear its ugly head, and her hand smoothed up and down his thigh before moving closer to his groin; getting closer and closer. Finally he could bear it no longer. "As much as I love what you are doing, Donna, I think you should stop; unless you want me to accidentally run into the back of that lorry in front," he told her, almost panting with the effort.

She flicked a finger deliberately over his burgeoning body. "Okay; if that's what you want, Gareth," she replied with a teasing pout.

He caught hold of her hand within his lap. "Now you know I'm not telling you off, but merely thinking of our safety. Do you fancy coming with me to a hotel tonight?" He gave her his best eyebrow waggle.

"Saucy!" she retorted with a laugh. "I'll see what I can arrange. You just keep your eyes on the road for now."

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside Donna's Mum's house a few minutes later. Being the gentleman he was, Gareth got out and went to open Donna's car door for her and she reluctantly let him help her out. "I'm not a pensioner," she griped.<p>

"I know!" he replied. "Doesn't mean I can't look after you though, does it?" And he took her breath away by delicately kissing her hand and wrist.

To hide her delight and embarrassment, she mumbled, "You'd better come in for a cup of tea then."

"Try and stop me," he told her, and happily followed her down the path and into the house.

The inside was remarkably like how he remembered from the memories he'd inherited. The décor was very similar, the furniture was practically the same, but the photos on display were slightly different. A photo of a young Donna with her grandfather, Wilf, was prominent on the mantelpiece. Gareth immediately strode over and picked it up lovingly, tracing a finger over Wilf's image as several emotions swelled up in him.

"That was Gramps," Donna told him as she watched him admire the picture. "It was taken when I was very young. I still miss him every day. Bloody Cybermen!" It was only when she reached his side that she noticed Gareth was sniffling. "Hey! What's the matter, Canary boy? Why are you all upset?" She reached up to tenderly run a thumb over his cheek, pushing away the tear there.

How could he explain that Wilf was partly his grandfather too, that his other self had been great friends with him, and it hurt like billy-o to know Wilf had been converted by the Cybermen? "I wish I had known him. You make him sound wonderful… like the sort of granddad I never had," he admitted in a small voice.

"You daftie," she softly chided him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a tiny kiss. "How about a nice cup of tea? Nothing like a cup of tea to fix all ills."

He wrapped his arms around her waist in return, drawing her close. "That sounds good. I need fixing." He met her halfway in a sensual kiss, full of need and comfort.

Their hands moved upon each other, pressing closer as passion took over their embrace. Pulling back from him, Donna smiled shyly and tugged on his hand, sitting down on the settee and drawing him down with her. He eagerly followed her down, resuming their snogging session. "Take your jacket off, it'll get crumpled," she whispered into his ear.

"What?" he moaned, and sat up properly to remove his jacket and draped it over the arm of the nearby armchair. "Any other orders before I finish?"

"Yeah; bring that body over here," she replied with a chuckle.

He tsked at her, but readily did as she asked any way. Using one hand, which he had woven into her hair, and the other hand caress the flesh beneath her blouse, he resumed kissing her hungrily. He moved his lips over her mouth, moulding himself to her, tasting any and every part of her mouth. Her tongue smoothed along his, sucking and driving him wild with desire as he thrust into her mouth.

Donna returned every kiss for a kiss, pressing his pert bum down onto her so that she could feel his arousal very clearly. Letting out a happy groan, she arched up against him, leaving him in no doubt that she wanted him very much.

It was as he fumbled, yet again, with the fastening on her trousers that the sound of a key turning in the front door reached them just before the voice of Sylvia Noble boomed out, "Is that you, Donna? Your boyfriend's got a nice car. I hope there's some tea in the pot!"

Gareth quickly sat up and desperately tried to hide his erection with a cushion. "Oh bugger!" he muttered. His expression changed to wide eyed horror as there was the sound of claws scrapping on a tiled floor and then a large shaggy dog bound towards him.


	8. Part 8

**A/N:** I really want a dog like this now...

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8<strong>

.

"Reggie!" Donna cried out with delight as the dog bound about and barked noisily at the both of them. "No, there's a good boy," she said as she tried to quieten Reggie down.

But the dog persisted, and snatched Gareth's protective cushion. "Give that back!" Gareth yelled loudly in fear; unsure whether to wrestle the dog for the cushion or hide his predicament in some other way. He went for the latter when Sylvia appeared in the doorway.

"Reggie, stop!" Sylvia ordered the dog, and he immediately shut up and sat down; looking up at her obediently. "Good boy! Now come here and let me take your lead off." The dog trotted over to her and dropped the cushion at her feet. She picked it up and went to toss it back on the settee when she noticed Gareth sitting there all scrunched up. Donna looked quite messed up too. No prizes for guessing what they'd been up to! "Hello! You must be Gareth," she said as breezily as possible. "I'm Donna's mum, Sylvia. I'll go and put the kettle on."

Sylvia smirked when she got a hasty "Hello" back and then muffled whispers as she made her way into the kitchen. Part of her thought it served them right. It was as she turned the cold water tap on that she thought to wonder if Donna had told him her news yet, and if it would ruin what they obviously had. Knowing Donna she would appear any second to confess all.

Donna stood hesitantly in the door way for a few seconds, glancing back into the lounge, and then made her way over to Sylvia. "Mum! I've told him," she whispered conspiratorially.

"And? How did he take it?" Sylvia whispered back. "He doesn't look too upset considering."

"Oh Mum!" Donna almost beamed with delight as she considered her mother. "He was a bit upset at first, but then… when I explained about the sperm donor he was so lovely about it... he…" She then let out a little squee of happiness, so Sylvia clasped her hands in joint glee.

"I'm really happy for you, love," Sylvia replied. "I'd better get this tea done. We want to keep him sweet, eh?"

Donna nodded her reply, and then started to search through a cupboard for some cake or biscuits to go with their tea.

Gareth sat eyeing the dog, who eyed him back. Reggie whimpered, sniffed at the floor, and then lay down. Gareth was quite relieved. He knew that his Donna-side had loved dogs, but he personally had had nothing to do with them so far; and he was unsure if he was able to cope. With that in mind he was extremely relieved when Donna reappeared, breaking his internal tension. His relief turned to delight when she sat down next to him, rested a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in to kiss him. Now this was worth getting used to!

"Well Gareth!" Sylvia exclaimed as she entered carrying a tea tray, and set it down on the coffee table. "Tell me about yourself."

He shrugged sheepishly. "Not much to tell, I'm afraid. I lost both my parents recently, I've been living with my boss' family and I'm finally setting out on my own. I work in Research & Development at Torchwood in Canary Wharf. Erm… I have my own team, though I tend to enjoy working alone. Oh, and I met the most beautiful woman a couple of weeks ago, who shared a cab with me," he told Sylvia. "I think you might know her as your daughter."

Sylvia watched with delight the slow blush that crept up Donna's face. "What do you mean by setting out on your own?" she queried. "Is that a new business?"

He thought about that. "I suppose I could start my own business… yes, that makes sense. But for now I mean my own place, without someone interrupting or keeping too close an eye on me. It's been like living in a goldfish bowl at times." He beamed shyly at Sylvia.

"What did your dad do?" Sylvia asked as gently as she could.

"He erm… he was in the diplomatic service, dealing with far flung troubles." Gareth dipped his head. "He could do anything, or so it seemed. Apparently I'm a lot like him, or so I'm told, but I'm not so sure."

"Did your mum work?" Sylvia continued to question him.

"Yes, all the time, but in lots of different places. She loved the travelling and supporting my father." He visibly gulped down his emotions. "They were best friends."

"Aw!" Sylvia blurted out as Donna grasped hold of his hand to give him moral support. "I'm sure they were very proud of you."

He jerked his head up at that, and shook his head slowly. "No, he wasn't proud of me. He said I was a danger…" He felt it best not to mention the Dalek genocide he had committed by blowing them up.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. It's what parents sometimes accidentally say," Sylvia said to console him.

"Mum's right," Donna added, rubbing his back to give him some comfort. "Who could know you without loving you?"

He gave her a wan smile in reply. "I can think of a couple; but thanks!" He smiled at her even more when Donna traced a finger across his cheek, and ended up caressing his ear.

Sylvia merely gave a slight cough, and sipped her cup of tea thoughtfully. "Where were you thinking of moving to?" she eventually asked, once she'd helped herself to a custard cream.

"I've got this place lined up about ten minutes away," he suddenly enthused. "Do you want a look?" He pulled out the estate agent information from his inside jacket pocket, and handed it over for Sylvia to read.

"Looks nice; very nice," she commented. Perhaps she would have been even more enthusiastic about it if it had been just around the corner; but the distance wasn't too bad, you know, in case Donna went with him. "Is it going to be just you? Or do you have a flatmate lined up too?"

"No," he said, drawing out the syllable. "It's just me on my own for once, with the odd houseguest."

"Oi! Are you saying I'm odd, considering you said I could come and stay sometimes when we go out somewhere," Donna playfully chastised him.

He chuckled at her. "Now don't go putting words in my mouth, Donna." He lessened the impact by bring her hand up to his lips and tenderly kissing her pulse point.

Sylvia watched in wonder as Donna almost visibly melted under his careful attention; there was a definite swoon there too. Wow! She had it bad!

"More tea, Gareth?" Sylvia asked; and made for the kitchen again. Reggie perked up and followed her eagerly out, obviously hoping for a special treat.

"Did I pass?" he asked Donna as soon as Sylvia was out of sight.

"I don't know. We'll find out in the next few minutes. If she invites you to dinner then you've definitely made an impact; but I'd chance my arm and say it's looking good so far," she told him with a smirk.

Sylvia reappeared, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Gareth, I've been thinking… you don't want to go wasting your hard earned money on a hotel. Why don't I set up the spare bed for you until you can move into your place?"

Gareth was stunned! "Are you sure? I'd love to stay," he spluttered gratefully.

"Good! That's settled then. I'll finish making the tea and then I'll get started on dinner. I thought we'd have something simple like egg and chips," she replied; and actually smiled indulgently at him.

She got a heart-melting smile in response; and she immediately was glad she'd bothered to make the offer.

* * *

><p>Gareth was temporarily given Wilf's old room. He desperately tried not to think about him as he later climbed into bed. But as he laid there unwelcome thoughts bombarded him, and laid his spirits low. Just then there was an insistent scratching at the door. Wondering what the heck it could be, Gareth got up and hesitantly opened the bedroom door. Looking up at him was Reggie, wagging his tail. "What do you want?" Gareth asked Reggie in a whisper.<p>

Reggie's answer was to whoosh passed him and sit by the bed. "Out!" Gareth ordered him, but Reggie stayed put, looking at him expectantly. "I don't have anything to give you," Gareth said as he sat down on the bed beside the dog.

The reply to that was Reggie shifting slightly and nuzzling his head underneath Gareth's hand. "So you want a fuss made of you, do you?" Despite his best intentions earlier to avoid paying the dog any attention, Gareth found himself stroking the dog's head; and enjoying it! "I can't do this all night!" Gareth griped, but Reggie nudged his head under Gareth's hand again. Sighing, Gareth lay down in the bed and continued to stroke the dog over the side. It was very relaxing; and Gareth soon found he was dozing off to sleep.

Gareth woke up the following morning to find Reggie frantically licking his hand, and Donna standing over him grinning broadly and holding a cup of tea. "Morning!" she trilled. "I thought you might like some tea to start the day."

He blinked blearily at her, and groggily sat up, wiping his hand absently on the bedcovers. "What time is it?" he managed to ask once he'd had a sip of his tea.

"Almost nine. Reggie will be wanting his morning walk. Do you fancy coming?" she asked him. "We could pick up some croissants from Sainsbury's if you like."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Just give me a chance to get myself together," he replied, rubbing a hand over his face before realising it was the one Reggie had been licking. He frowned with disgust, and Donna giggled at him.

Gareth felt miles better twenty minutes later when he was washed, dressed, and walking down the road hand in hand with Donna. Reggie was a wonderful excuse to grab some alone time together. All in all it felt like the old days, in so far as he remembered what it was like to walk along with Donna Noble with her hand in his from the memories he had inherited; except this time there was no alien world to explore or angry life forms to run from. A soft hand that he might be able to hold whenever he liked, if he played his cards right. He considered their linked hands thoughtfully.

"Earth to Gareth! This is Houston!" she teased him. "You looked a little spaced out there then."

"Huh?" He looked at her in shock. For one fleeting moment he thought she'd called him 'Spaceman', and his heart rate picked up in response. "Sorry, I was miles away then," he immediately apologised. "I was thinking how nice it is to hold your hand like this."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Yes, it's lovely. I can't explain it but it feels right." She moved her body closer to his. "But then everything feels right with you; especially doing this…"

Without conscious thought their mouths merged together, placing kiss after kiss upon each other's lips. "Yes, this does feel right," he murmured next to her lips. "Though I know it can feel better still."

She swatted at his arm. "It sounds like you have a one track mind," she commented.

"That's about right. All I can think about is you," he said as he nuzzled into her neck.

"What are you going to be like once we can do this whenever we like?" she wondered.

"Give me three days and I'll be able to tell you," he answered. "I suppose for the time being we'd better finish walking Reggie and get these croissants."

"We have to keep up your strength after all," she added; and they continued merrily on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** There now follows a DVD Extra 2 that fills in some plot points; but if you want to skip the sexy bits go straight to **Part 9**.


	9. DVD Extra 2

**Warning:** Contains a horny pregnant woman; and an equally horny Time Human.

**A/N:** This DVD extra covers the plot points missed out between parts 8 and 9 (you do believe these are plot points, don't you?).

**A/N2:** Hopefully I have edited this enough to make it suitable for FFN. The original was definitely M+.

* * *

><p><strong>DVD Extra 2<strong>

.

His! At long last the financial paperwork had gone through and he was standing in his very own place. Gareth gave a happy sigh. Next time he dealt with all that he was determined it would truly be his, but for now a rented flat was more than sufficient. It was a brilliant new project that he was sure Donna would delight in helping him choose all sorts of household items.

The thought of Donna made him smile again. Soon he would have a home and a family; and all without the assistance of anyone else. Well, that's if you ignored the person at the sperm bank. He'd rapidly decided he didn't care the child wasn't his; he'd still be the baby's dad and that was all that mattered. After all, the Doctor wasn't really his father but he had no qualms in claiming him as such. The baby and him would have something in common; he knew what it was like not to have a real father. Though the baby would have a real mother…

* * *

><p>He turned then to glance at Donna as she put away various items of food shopping in his kitchen as Reggie sat protectively by her side. "This isn't a spectators sport," she commented to catch his attention.<p>

As she expected, he rushed over to help, placing certain items on top shelves and then stopping her from bending too low with stuff that needed to go in the bottom cupboards whilst he avoided Reggie's inquisitive nose. "Let me," he had insisted; and had answered her gripes by kissing her each time in compensation. "If you won't look after yourself then I will."

That had earned him a great deal of smooching; not that he seemed to mind in the slightest. "You know what…," she started to whisper low into his ear; "I think we ought to go and have a lie down for a while, since I need to rest."

"Ooh," he practically purred back. "You definitely look as though you ought to be resting… on a bed… with me… to help you… relax." He punctuated each part with a kiss along her jaw and down her neck. Nimble fingers rose to undo her summer dress at the back. "You need to take this off; it'll get in the way otherwise."

She felt her breath start to stutter as he drew down the long zip and she finally saw her chance to release some of her pent-up sexual tension. They'd been three days together now at her mother's, but they hadn't had a single chance to be more intimate than a few kisses in that time. It had been heaven and hell all rolled into one; the heaven part being constantly with him when they got home from work. It had surprised her how easily they had blended together with their tastes and rituals. "I am not getting naked in the kitchen, gadget boy," she had huffed at him.

"What? You don't fancy doing it up against the wall, or on the worktop? Then let's go somewhere that you can get more comfortable," he had instantly reasoned; and she had to agree with him. "Stay, Reggie!" he ordered. Reggie looked back at him with a 'Who? Me?' expression before lowering his head and lying down on the kitchen floor. "Good boy!" Gareth quickly rewarded him before returning his attention to Donna.

* * *

><p>Gently, he led her through to the sparse main bedroom. It had a bed; that was all that mattered in that instance. He smoothed his hands down her arms as she stepped out of her dress, and then stooped to pick it up and neatly placed it on a nearby chair. He toed his shoes off as he rapidly undid his shirt, letting Donna drag it off his body. He loved the feeling of her undressing him, so he didn't argue much when she dived down to unfasten his trousers. "My turn," he said with delight as he reached out to her. "Oh Donna!" he groaned .<p>

Reverently he lowered his head to kiss her tender flesh; worshipping her body in the only way he knew how. Soft whispers of breath caressed her skin as he moved over her, examining, loving, and cooing as she held onto his shoulders.

Her knees slightly buckled, so he carefully helped her lay down on the bed, keeping a guiding hand constantly on her, making sure she was comfortable. "Okay?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," she replied in equally hushed tones.

He hovered his body over hers, not wanting to press down too hard, and gave her the chance to run her hands over his semi naked body. She seemed to love his bottom and upper thighs the most, but when she didn't stop there he made no effort to stop her inquisitiveness. Instead he groaned into her mouth, unable to leave her completely alone without his touch.

Donna nipped at his lower lip when his delicate fingers swept over her knickers, and ran her hand deliberately slowly over him. His skin was so smooth to her questing fingers.

His libido wanted to shout out instructions, but he thought better of it; he was having his own brand of fun tormenting her by rolling them over.

The feel of her love was making him a lot bolder. It was only when his hands went to flutter up her contact points as he indulged his fetish with her hair that he realised that he had the answer to his problem of how to tell her who he really was. He took in a deep breath, and revelled in the sensations she was causing in his body, just in case she rejected him later, before making his suggestion.

"Can we try something?" he asked her as she looked down on him. "Well, when I say 'we' I mean can I…"

"What exactly are you after, gadget boy? I hope it isn't anything too kinky!" she said with a grin.

"Not kinky in the normal sense, I think, but I want to know if it will work," he tried to explain.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," she admitted. "But I'll give it a go."

He smiled with relief, and gradually brought his hands up to her temples, clasping her head lightly within his fingertips. Concentrating deeply, he closed his eyes and gently pushed his mind to reach out until it touched the boundaries of her consciousness.

Donna gasped in shock. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been this! It was all so weird; she was in a completely unfamiliar landscape within her head. Or was it his head? She couldn't tell anymore where he began and she ended.

_It worked!_ she internally heard as clear as day. _Come to me, Donna; I'm over here._ Trying to follow the voice, she turned and saw Gareth beckoning with outstretched arms.

_What's going on? I don't understand,_ she said forlornly. _Have you spiked my drink with something illegal?_

He chuckled as she felt a wave of emotions wash over her; powerful emotions that made her feel loved and completely cherished. I'_d never do anything to hurt you. Never. Not when I can make you happy instead._

_But… but… why, Gareth? Why are you doing this, and don't even get me started on how the heck you can!_ she wondered.

_I'll get to the how in a second; but I want you to feel this with me._ She bucked under the onslaught of information as she became acutely aware of the sensation of touching him and being touched. _It's okay… I've got you,_ he soothed, embracing her firmly. A wave of tender care blew over her, and she relaxed into his arms.

_What about the 'how' you were going to show me?_ she asked.

_That involves showing you my 'parents' and how I came to be here_, he explained.

_Does that imply you were adopted or something?_

_Watch,_ he replied; and a cavalcade of images were shown to her. Images that were extremely confusing at first. _My 'father', the Doctor, a Gallifreyan… and my 'mother', an alternative Donna Noble; who Rose told you was the most important woman in the whole of creation. And this is me…_ The metacrisis fired into being. _Half human, half Time Lord. Given away on a lonely beach because I was considered too dangerous._ As the last image played out he slowly lowered his hands. "Well? You're not saying much," he spoke softly; knowing she had seen all there was to know about him and his existence, but having retreated from her mind before he could feel her emotional response. It would have been an invasion of privacy if he had stayed.

Donna's continuing silence worried him deeply. Had he misjudged this? Would she reject him after all? It would be perfectly understandable if she did; so Gareth steeled himself for the truth.

She blinked several times at him. "Did that really happen to you? It was madness! I can't believe you're some sort of magic trick… Wow! So… that was the original me you referred to? Is it a bit sick that you fancy me…? Is it…? Surely not…? But I dunno… And the Doctor! Blimey! A real live alien! You're basically him?"

Relieved that she understood that part, he answered, "I look like him, I think the same way, I have the same memories, but I have a little touch of humanity that I gained from Donna."

"That doesn't tell me why you fancy me and not Rose," she queried.

"I can't explain that. I've puzzled over it time and time again. I love her as a friend, or rather I did, before she started her nonsense; but there's something about you that calls out to me," he told her.

"Then perhaps the Doctor felt more for his friend Donna than he was letting on. I mean, it stands to reason, otherwise you'd have been bonkers about the girl and you're clearly not!" she argued.

He wasn't convinced. "But you're forgetting something here, Donna. Rose didn't want me, she wanted the Doctor."

"Don't give me that! You said she tried it on with you," she said, dabbing at his nose. "She fancied you all right, Sunshine! You just didn't want to see it."

"It still felt wrong, whatever it was; and I'm rather more concerned whether you fancy me," he admitted.

"Then I do!" She smirked at him. "I still can't believe you're a bona fide alien!"

"Part alien, Donna!" he grouched.

"Which part? Is it this bit?" She against him again in emphasis. "Because it's pretty impressive."

"I can make it more so, if you like," he offered.

"Show me!" she eagerly replied; so once more he placed his fingertips on her temple. "Oh my…! Oh…. Oh…." She squealed out when he bent to slightly to tease her with his tongue.

He couldn't hold his hands there any longer, and they dropped limply onto the bed. They shared an ecstatic grin as they both panted together.

"What was that? Wow!" she enthused. Being with a part alien certainly had its benefits; and she could get to absolutely love these!

"Yeah; wow!" he agreed happily. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingertips and smiled at her fondly. "Can I keep you? Will you stay with me?"

Aw! She couldn't believe how much love for him swelled up in her at that moment. "Try stopping me," she eagerly replied.

"I meant: will you move in with me?" he asked shyly.

Donna snorted at him. "I know! Of course I will; I'd love to move in with you," she answered; so he pulled her close for a celebratory hug. "Poor Mum! She'll miss Reggie," she whispered as an afterthought, held tightly within his embrace.

"Then we'll have to agree to share," he suggested. All he could think of was the fact he'd become part of a family. It felt good; really good. In short: he felt loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN3:** Just a reminder that I edited this for sexual content. If you want to see the full scene please make your way to my LiveJournal site.


	10. Part 9

**Warning:** Contains a hormonal pregnant woman.

**A/N:** Yes, Rose is briefly back.

**A/N2:** Oops! I had to write another DVD extra to deal with something I missed out between this part and **part 8**. Hopefully I remembered to add it in before this bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9<strong>

.

Gareth stood to view the small space proudly. He had finally finished decorating what he hoped would be the baby's room; not that he had told Donna that was the true purpose of the room. He'd told her he was going to use it as a study. He couldn't wait to see her face when he showed it off to her!

Having read all the relevant studies, he had painted the walls with vibrant primary colours to entertain the baby when he/she first woke up. In the corner was a changing mat and a cupboard that already contained everything you could possibly need to deal with a wet child; and in the next week or so the crib Donna had drooled over in John Lewis' would be delivered as a surprise. He _loved_ surprising her; and that love didn't entirely depend on how grateful she was afterwards. Okay, it played a small part, because she was always exceptionally grateful in the bedroom department! That made a delighted grin spread across his face just at the thought of it.

With that thought in mind, he made his way back to the main bedroom where Donna lay sleeping on the bed. From the doorway he could easily see her expanding stomach, and he resisted the urge to go in and caress her belly. Donna hated the size she had become; and he had told her she was beautiful and positively glowed. Not that she believed him for a second. Or that he had expected her to.

* * *

><p>She stirred on the bed, and sleepily rubbed her eyes before noticing he was looking at her. "Hey you! What are you doing all the way over there?" she drowsily asked him as she held out her hand.<p>

He crossed the room quickly to take her offered hand, and sat down next to her, sweeping tendrils of her hair from covering her eyes. "Nothing much; wondering if you fancy something to eat," he said tenderly.

She lazily stretched. "That sounds like a good idea. What are you offering?"

"My deep abiding love," he answered. "Followed by cheese on toast if you're good."

"I'll take one large portion of that," she told him, sitting up slightly to drape her arms around his neck to pull him down to her.

"I was hoping you would," he said softly. "Quite a lot, funnily enough."

She stroked a hand over the front of his trousers, teasing him. "Oh yes! I can see your argument quite clearly."

"Fancy a bit of a debate? I'll let you put your counterpoint however you like," he offered, with his patented eyebrow waggle.

She took the opportunity to straddle him then. "Are you sure? I must look like a beached whale from down there." She picked at her top despondently. "Look! Hardly anything fits anymore!" she wailed.

He leant up to kiss her eyelids, and smoothed his hands over her baby bump. "Just for the record, you look nothing like a beached whale; you'd smell terrible if you did for a start!" That earned him a swat. "Seriously, all I see is you blooming before my very eyes. I can't wait to see this little one when they emerge. All I ask is that they are ginger like you."

She scoffed at him. "You say that now!"

"I'll say it then too. I love your hair." He reached up to take a curl of her hair within his fingers, and caressed it before moving his fingertips to her face. "I love your beautiful face and body." He placed a kiss on her lips. "In short, Donna Noble, I love you."

"And I love you, Gareth Martin, even if you are completely delusional," she replied, swooping down to claim his lips as completely hers; for now and for always.

* * *

><p>"Stop moaning, woman! We are going to buy you some new maternity clothes, and that is final," he protested as Donna pouted at him.<p>

"What's the point? Nothing will fit me, and I'll never wear it again once the baby is here," she griped loudly.

Gareth sighed, and took her head in his hands. "Donna, we are in the store now so we might as well look. Something will fit you, I assure you, and does it really matter whether you'll wear this stuff later or not? All I care about is you being comfortable right this second."

"Yeah, you're right," she conceded with a huff.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Yep! Even I manage to be right once in a while." He smiled smugly at her.

"Since we're making a note of this day in the diary, we might as well get on with it," she stated, and led him further into the department store and headed towards the escalators. They just happened to pass through the footwear section, and a pair of red stilettos caught Donna's attention as they walked by. "Ooh look!" she exclaimed.

"Where?" he immediately asked and bumped straight into a woman examining the display. "I'm terribly sorry…" he began to apologise. The words stalled on his lips as soon as he saw who he'd bumped into.

"That's okay… well look who it is! Hello, Doctor Thingy. What are you doing here in the shoe department? Finally coming out of the closet, eh? I'm sure Donna will be able to pick out something suitable in your size. Where is she?" Rose swung round to seek out the figure of Donna. "There she is!" Then Donna turned around properly to face Rose. "Oh! She's pregnant! You've gone and got her pregnant!"

He'd never seen Rose looking so shocked before. "Yes, she's pregnant," he proudly stated. "Not long to go now."

"Hello again," Donna greeted Rose when she reached Gareth's side.

"Hello. I didn't know you are pregnant. You must be so excited," Rose said to her in friendly tones. "I'd have never believed it if I hadn't seen it. You have that pregnancy glow!"

"Thanks," Donna gratefully replied. She couldn't understand why Gareth was acting so weird as they stood there. "Have you got any children of your own?"

"Good grief, no!" Rose exclaimed. "I have a little brother and that's bad enough at times." She smiled sympathetically at Donna. "I wish you all the luck with the baby when it comes."

Gareth had reached down and was gripping Donna's hand like a vice. Fortunately she managed to smile back at Rose. "That's very kind of you," she said.

With mutual goodbyes they went their separate ways; with Donna and Gareth still heading for the escalator. As they rode up it, she asked him as calmly as she could, "Are you going to tell me what the problem is? Rose seemed perfectly lovely this time; and I think I can forgive her for last time seeing as she was tipsy."

Gareth glared at her. "Is that what you really think? She did that deliberately to make me look a liar and an idiot. I had to let her think it was my baby to get my revenge for her spitefulness," he almost spat at her.

By this point in time they had reached the top of the escalator and were stepping off. "Excuse me! What do you mean you had to pretend it's your baby?" she demanded.

"Well, let's face it, it's not my child…," he began to explain; but Donna just saw red.

"How dare you!" she hissed at him in suppressed rage. "Is that how you really feel? Have you been paying me lip service all this time?"

"No, you know that's not how I feel about…" he started to say, but again she cut him off.

"After all this time all it took was Rose to reappear in your life, and I'm dismissed like yesterday's news," she ranted at him.

"Donna, calm down. You'll affect your blood pressure and that's not good for the baby," he said, trying a different tactic.

"Like you care! It isn't yours; remember!" she pointed out in menacing tones.

Gareth suddenly had no idea how to rescue this situation or how to distract her attention onto something else. "You don't know what you're saying. We need to get you to sit down quietly with a cup of tea," he tried to tell her.

"There you go again! Telling me what I think, what I normally do, who I am; when you haven't got the foggiest about me. I'm just some charity case to you that makes you feel good. Go on; deny it!" she raged at him.

He gulped. "Yes, you make me feel good," he answered honestly. "But…"

There was a loud slap; followed by Donna panting heavily before him. "I'm going to take _MY_ baby and get out of YOUR life once and for all. Goodbye, Gareth!"

"Wait, Donna! Please!" he called after her; but Donna was stomping away from him.

He couldn't let this happen, not now! She was a rampaging, hormonal, pregnant woman; but she was _his_ pregnant woman and by golly he was going to make sure she stayed fit and healthy! So he gave chase, and despite her numerous efforts to hit out and stop him from grabbing hold of her, he persisted.

"Get off me!" she yelled, when he threw his arms around her body in one last ditch attempt to get her attention and stop her from disappearing forever.

"No, Donna! I won't let you ruin this by storming off," he protested.

"Why should I listen to you?" she demanded from him; still struggling within his embrace and oblivious to curious gazes from passers-by.

"Because I love you," he stated as simply as he could. "Why else would I go to all this effort? I want you, and I want your baby. Tell me what to do in order to prove that to you?" He released his hold on her then, letting his arms hang loose. "If you truly want to go, then I won't stop you; but I don't want you to leave me. I really really don't."

She gazed back into his deeply sincere pools of despair, and her heart lurched. "I don't want to leave you," she said evenly.

"Then let's go home," he replied, offering her his hand. "I'll make us a bite to eat, and then you can have your afternoon nap. Perhaps we can watch that film you wanted to see later."

She willing took his hand. "I like the sound of that. Do we have any chocolate raisins in the cupboard?"

"As if I'd dare let you run out of them!" he playfully said. "You'd have my guts for garters. I can't have my girl missing out on a decent craving."

"Girl!" she scoffed.

He pulled her to him, and kissed her cheek. "Yes, you're my girl; and don't you forget it."

* * *

><p>Once they got back to the flat, he fussed over her, making sure she elevated her legs, that she had enough cushions, and that she had enough mustard pickle and marmite sandwiches to be getting on with. "Will you stop fussing!" she griped.<p>

"No; and you love it when I do." He chuckled at her pout. "After you've finished eating I have a little surprise for you."

"For me?" she squealed with delight. "What is it?"

"You'll have to come and see," he replied.

With a great deal of effort, and a lot of help from Gareth, Donna managed to haul her tired body up off the settee. "This had better be good," she warned.

"I think you might be pleased," he commented. "Here we go…" And with that he threw open the door to the study.

Well, Donna was under the impression it was the study, but the door opened to reveal a room that was clearly a nursery. She couldn't take it all in; there was so much to see. In the corner was a changing unit, the walls were brightly painted, a tiny wardrobe was hidden behind the door, and standing in pride of place was the crib she had yearned for but hadn't dreamed of asking for. She clasped her hands to her mouth, stunned into silence for a few seconds as she took in his secret efforts to please her. "Oh Gareth! It's… it's…" Then to her horror, she burst into tears. "It's absolutely wonderful," she finally managed to say.

He swept her into a delighted twirl. "Now do you believe me when I say I want your baby?" he asked.

"Yes!" she happily gasped; and kissed him deeply.


	11. Part 10

**A/N:** The final part of the main story, my faithful readers! Thank you for staying with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 10<strong>

.

Donna was woken from her light sleep by Reggie whimpering softly by her side. "What's up, boy?" she asked, reaching out to pat his head.

Reggie nuzzled her hand, and tried to put his paw up on the bed. "Don't do that! You'll wake Gareth, and the poor love hasn't had much sleep in the last twenty four hours." She turned to check to see if Gareth was indeed awake, but he was dozing with abandon. He looked so sweet lying there, all gorgeous and adorable, snuggled up next to her back. There was a pain trying to make its mind up whether to shoot across her stomach or go the alternative route. Donna fidgeted restlessly, and tried to lean against Gareth, but his stuttered breaths made her change her mind and sit up instead.

"What is it, Reggie?" she asked with more annoyance. He was still pawing at the bed and giving her the puppy dog eyes, which was quite apt now she thought about it. "You are going straight back to Mum's in the morning, mister!"

Using a rolling motion, she tried to gain momentum to haul herself up off the bed. Flinging her legs over the edge, she had almost completed the motion when she felt something happen internally: it went POP!

It didn't, did it? Surely she had misjudge that? Denial was almost achieved, and then she noticed that her hand on the bed felt decidedly wet. Oh wizard! She flopped back down in disgust. "Gareth?" Donna called out softly, and turned in the bed to prod him. "Gareth! Gareth, wake up!"

"What? What?" He snuffled awake, and blearily peered at her in the semi-darkness. "Have you got indigestion again?" he asked, throwing back the covers to go and get her some home medication.

She caught hold of his shoulder to stop his progress. "No, it isn't that. I think my waters just broke."

"Why do you think that?" he queried, worried that they'd end up at the hospital with a false alarm.

"Because something went BOOM and the bed is wet," she testily replied. Why did blokes never believe what you say?

"Is it?" He immediately wedged a hand underneath her and frantically sought out something before he drew back the hand in horror. "It's wet! Oh Donna! Does that mean this is it?"

She rolled off the bed with all the grace of a fairy elephant. "Might be," she hesitantly answered with a wan smile. "We can make use of your time sense for the contractions, if you want."

He knew she was humouring him, since he had reluctantly admitted he had only a rudimentary grasp of any Time Lord senses. "Thanks, love," he told her, reaching out to grasp her hand. "Is there anything you want me to do for you while you get ready for the hospital?"

"A cup of tea wouldn't go amiss after I've popped into the shower. The bed will need stripping; as will I," she sheepishly plucked at her nightdress, but readily accepted his kiss once he'd knee-walked across the bed to her. "And it'd be less embarrassing if you actually… you know… put some clothes on and don't turn up butt naked for the midwives to ogle."

"But I thought you liked this look!" he mockingly grouched, and made her giggle by adding a pout.

She lovingly caressed his head. "True! But why should I let them get a look too? It's bad enough Reggie does."

He playfully waggled a finger at her. "I'll tell you straight; that dog isn't impressed and doesn't give a monkey's!"

"That's because you bribe him to look the other way," she countered.

"I do not! Now if we're talking about when it's you and me naked together that's a whole different matter!" He couldn't help giving her a saucy grin.

"Are you going to put that kettle on or not?" she tried to complain, pretending not to be entertained by his antics.

"I could always come in and wash your back," he offered, pulling her body close to his. "I shouldn't risk you getting into that shower all on your own."

"Anyone would think you haven't been allowed to do your bit lately, encouraging this baby to make an appearance." In fact he had been helping her enormously by providing plenty of sexual encouragement.

"I think we're entitled to a swansong; or at least a reward for doing my job properly," he enticed her with his hot breath against her skin.

When he took her lips the argument was won.

* * *

><p>"There you go, Donna! A beautiful baby girl," the midwife announced as she held the precious package up for Donna to see. "What does dad think? Isn't she lovely?"<p>

"I erm... yeah... I mean, yes, she's gorgeous!" Gareth stammered as he released Donna's hand and inched forward to take a closer look. As he did so the baby opened her eyes as though she was staring right at him, and he felt his heart melt at the sight. His daughter; she was his daughter in the eyes of the world, and he loved the thought! He welled up as he gazed upon his daughter nestling on Donna. "She's even got ginger hair! Oh my! That's wonderful! She's beautiful!"

"You daftie," Donna softly said to him. She'd already guessed he would react in this way; but it was still lovely to see. "Hello little one. Sorry about the ginger hair, but we'll deal with that if Daddy doesn't beat up anyone who takes the mick," she crooned to the baby, stroking a finger tenderly over her tiny hand. "Now all I have to do is decide what name to give you."

"I thought you'd already decided that one!" Gareth exclaimed in puzzlement. "What's changed your mind?"

"Look at her face; she isn't an Ella…," Donna argued, "…though I don't know what she is…"

"Never mind, Donna. You've got six weeks to think of something," the midwife sympathised as she scurried about cleaning and clearing things away.

Gareth risked joking, "Shame she's not a boy, as we had definite names for that!" He placed an apologetic kiss on Donna's head when she gave him the inevitable answering glare. "I didn't mean it, love; you know I didn't. How could I not adore her already?"

"Idiot!" she playfully scolded him, and then treated herself to lovingly gazing at her daughter as they bonded.

The midwife bustled up to Donna to take one last peek at the baby. "I think she looks more like you than her mum," she said to Gareth; and he could not have felt more proud in that moment if he had tried! The midwife knowingly patted his arm and left them to enjoy some peace together as a family before being released to the outside world.

* * *

><p>Gareth sighed deeply. "Let me get this right before you tell me off again; we've decided on Adele Niamh Noble… right?"<p>

Donna sat there thinking very carefully for a few seconds until she made her mind up. "Yes, that's it! Final! So I'll get down to the Registrars' office in the morning and make it official. Won't I, darling?" She aimed the question at baby Adele as she lay freshly fed, changed and quietly sensing the world on Donna's lap by trying to grasp it to her mouth.

"You'll have to give them full details about her," Gareth warned, fondly smiling at them.

Donna frowned at him. "What's the problem with doing that? Everybody has to give full details, you numpty! You don't exist until you do, or get an NHS card." She cooed at Adele for a bit. "Then we can get you signed up with Dr Cooper, just like Mummy!"

Gareth gave a cough to grab her attention. "You have to state who the father is." He paused for six seconds for the information to sink in. "What name are you going to put on the full birth certificate?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I've got to be totally honest and put 'father unknown'," she replied.

"But you can't put that! It sounds like you had a drunken one night stand," he protested.

"Then what should I put, smarty-pants?" she snapped at him.

"I was thinking… perhaps… if you like… you could put me," he suggested hesitantly.

"But Gareth, you aren't the father," she futilely pointed out. "If I put anything I ought to have CRM1014, if you must know! And I can't put that. It sounds like I shagged R2-D2!"

He glared at her. "Look, I may not be the father but I am certainly going to be her dad… and… and what did you say?"

"When? Which bit?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

"That code number you spouted just then. What was it?" He looked at her apprehensively.

"Oh that! The sperm donor was CRM1014. I've got it on the paperwork upstairs at Mum's, if you want a look. That's all I know about him," she supplied. She got up then to lay Adele in her baby bouncer next to him, unaware of the life-changing fact she had just dropped into their conversation.

"No, that's alright. You've got a good head for numbers, so I'll trust you," he said faintly as a specific memory came to him; the memory of the day he had attended his full medical. The medical he'd had the day before Donna was impregnated by donor CRM1014; the very number the medical technician had written on _all_ his samples. "Oh my God!" he muttered to the ever eager Reggie as Donna moved to busy herself folding up clean baby clothes and nappies as she knelt on the floor. He was a dad! He was a genuine bloody dad! Should he tell Donna? Was it even necessary? He decided he'd tell her the next time they made love, whenever the heck that was likely to happen again. His workmates had all told him he could forget about all that for weeks if not months; and he wanted to check what her exact memory was first before he revealed this. "Donna, please; I beg you. _Please_ put my name on the birth certificate," he pleaded with her across the room.

"You do realise that if we break up the CSA will come and hunt you down for money," she warned him.

He tried to hide his smile as he remembered when original Donna had said to the Doctor about the CSA building a relationship from a turkey baster; though the fact was he wanted to smile with delight anyway. She wasn't rejecting the idea offhand. "I'm a dad now, Donna. I think I deserve to have my name on that certificate."

How could she resist such beaming enthusiasm? "Oh all right then, but don't say I didn't warn you," she chided him. The big dope! How could she be mad let alone stay mad when he was being so adorable?

Gareth reached over Reggie as he sprawled on the carpet, picked up baby Adele and kissed her dark ginger curls. "I'll never regret this," he said sincerely. "You've made my life complete."

Donna sat back on her haunches to gawp at him. "And how exactly have I done that, gadget boy?" she wondered.

"By providing me with a dog, a wife and daughter," he readily replied, still cuddling Adele to his cheek, enjoying the feel of her tiny ear against his skin.

"Hang on… how have I given you a wife?" Donna quizzed him.

"By saying 'yes'," he instantly answered. Holding Adele tightly to him with one hand, he fumbled in his pocket and drew out a small box. "They said they could easily change it if you don't like it but… will you, Donna? Will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

The answering screech of delight could be heard at least to the end of the block if not all the way to the shops.

"About bloody time!" Sylvia would later comment.

.

**The End**... of the film

* * *

><p>One more part? How does that sound...?<p> 


	12. Parenthood and Plans

**Warning:** Contains new-mother related physical problems; and mild swear words.

**Summary:** This is a sequel to a Donna's Back-Up Plan which was set after JE. The Duplicate!Doctor and Alt!Donna are _very_ new parents, and recently engaged.

**Disclaimer:** All I own are my daydreams. I certainly don't own The Back-Up Plan movie, or any of these characters.

**A/N:** Sorry! This story refused to leave my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Parenthood and Plans<strong>

.

Donna lay drained on the settee; her body no longer felt as though it belonged to her anymore. Gareth sat himself down by her and softly swept tendrils of hair from her face. "How are you feeling, love? I've drawn you a salt bath."

"Thanks," Donna replied feebly. "Nobody warned me I could feel this rotten."

He kissed her forehead. "It must be rough. Come on before the water gets too cold and Adele wakes up."

She looked at her watch. "I've got another hour and half before she does, if she follows the usual timetable. She's like a flipping alarm clock; always dead on the dot."

Gareth chuckled in sympathy and tugged gently on her arm in encouragement. "Let's make the most of her being asleep then." He led her into the bathroom and immediately began to help her undress. Unusually for Donna she let him treat her like a small child, and didn't even complain when he assisted her into the bath.

"Ooh, that's good!" she declared as she sat down in the warm salt water. "I'm already feeling less pain."

"What about your breasts?" he asked with concern when he noticed the prominent red patch on one of them.

"Still aches," she admitted, rubbing the offending area.

"We'll call the doctor's if that doesn't go by the morning," he told her. "But for now I'll do my bit to help you avoid mastitis."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked as he began to strip.

He climbed into the bath and sat right behind her. "By massaging you," he informed her. "Tell me if this helps." He picked up a bath sponge and doused her body whilst gently massaging her aching flesh. "Any good?" he asked, placing a kiss on her neck as he watched his hands upon her body.

"Yes. That helps a lot," Donna answered, enjoying his administrations. "Oh bugger!" she cried out as her milk freely flowed. "I'm like a bloody fountain!"

"Shhh! Don't worry about it," he soothed her, cuddling her close. "And this is rather pleasant."

"I kind of gathered that," she smirked as she felt the evidence prodding her in the back.

"You don't seem to be minding either," he retorted as he smoothed more liquid soap and warm water over her breasts.

She turned in his embrace and let him kiss her properly, hungrily mouthing each other before the kiss became more loving. "What did I do to deserve you?" she wondered when they broke apart.

"Simple!" he smiled back at her. "You gave me everything." He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Let's get you dried and dressed before madam wakes and takes you away from me again."

"You don't mind I'm feeding her, do you?" she asked slightly anxiously.

Gareth shook his head. "And deprive my daughter of the best start in life she can have? Nah! I'll support you every step of the way."

They shared another brief kiss before stepping out of the bath.

* * *

><p>Donna was sitting propped up in an armchair feeding Adele when Gareth handed her a fresh cup of tea. "What is it?" she suddenly asked him as he stood before her. "I get the impression you've got something to tell me."<p>

He fidgeted nervously. "Well, I have, actually. I was going to wait until later, but… it's too important to wait."

"Okay," she drew out the two syllables. "You've got me worried now. I didn't think there was anything else to know."

"Nor did I," he admitted, and sat down on the floor at her feet. "Donna, can I check your memory of when you were inseminated? It's not that I don't believe you, but I need to make doubly sure before I say anything."

She frowned at him. "Do you suspect foul play or something?" she queried.

"No! Well, when I say 'no' I actually mean 'yes', but that isn't the point here," he babbled anxiously. "It's to do with that number code you were given."

She gasped. "Do you know who it might be?"

He nodded, not wanting to give away more than that. "I _knew_ that Neville was being dodgy!" she exclaimed. "Go on then… get it over and done with. Do your Spock mind meld." She shut her eyes, waiting for him to reach out and touch her mind.

Gareth smiled with relief; she was doing this much more willingly than he had anticipated. Reaching up, he placed his fingertips gently on her temple, and closed his eyes in concentration.

He clean forgotten Adele was attached to Donna, and he instantly was aware of her tiny mind oozing out her enjoyment and contentment as she lay in Donna's arms. The sensation almost distracted him away from what he was looking for, but he pushed on with determination to find the memory Donna had conveniently brought to the fore for him. He saw exactly the same medical technician who had dealt with his full medical; the sample bottle he extracted fluid from before writing down the code on a sheet of paper. The code was CRM1014. It was as clear as day. Gareth couldn't stop the whoop of joy that raged through his mind and into Donna's.

Buzzing with excitement, he released her from his grasp and beamed with sheer delight at her. "Not only do I now know for certain but I can present him personally to you!"

She gawped back at him; stunned. "That was you? It came from you? You're Adele's father?"

He gripped her knees in his excitement. "I didn't donate sperm intentionally; but yes! Yes I am! Isn't that brilliant? Neville shall never know the terrific favour he did me."

"But he shouldn't have stolen it," she commented in her shock. "Linda told me he had found the ideal donor."

"And he did! Oh Donna! Don't you see? It was destined, we were meant to be!" Gareth enthused.

"But I don't believe in destiny," she protested weakly.

"Then why have I ended up fathering your child out of all the millions of possible men in this world? You match the woman of my dreams! Can't you see that? I was programmed to stay with one woman when I was created to be with another. I was made to be with you, Donna Noble; I was completely custom made," he argued.

She shook her head at him. "That was a sheer fluke," she insisted.

"You said it yourself: why wasn't I in love with Rose? I should have been, but I'm not. Instead I'm yours," he told her. He bent low and kissed Adele's head as she continued to feed. "And both of you are mine."

Donna felt tears well up in her eyes. "You daft sod," she softly chided him. "You'll have me believing you in a minute. And then what as your encore? You going to get me to believe in fairies?"

"If I have to," he answered with a smirk. "I'll be Peter Pan if you'll be my Wendy."

"As long as you don't expect me to be Tinkerbelle we'll be fine," she replied. "I can't get over the fact you're her real dad; I really can't! It's like a miracle," she stated, gazing down at Adele in wonder.

Gareth felt that way every day he spent with them both. "It is a miracle," he insisted, and hastily brushed away his tears of joy. He didn't want to look a wuss after all; he had to be big and strong for his daughter. He just knew she was going to be beautiful.


End file.
